A toi ma Sumida
by Kanui d'Astor
Summary: Qui aurait pensé que le talent pouvait se trouver au fond d'un fleuve? R pour futur yaoi, notamment Is-Og
1. Chapitre 01

Voila, c'est mon premier fic Hikaru no Go et super OOC, mais bon... Le début est naze, j'espère que ça s'améliore un peu après. Je promets une reconnaissance éternelle à toutes celles qui renvoient un commentaire, même méchant.

Kanui

PS : Si quelqu'un a un meilleur titre, je suis partante.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Titre : A toi ma Sumida

Chapitre 1

Rating : PG

Isumi marchait seul le long de la rivière Sumida. Les nuages noirs amassés au dessus de sa tête semblaient l'écraser de tout leur poids, les éclairs zébrant le ciel sombre autant de reproches sur sa condition.

Il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait gagné un seul match. Depuis la coupe Hokuto, en vérité. Il avait assisté à la partie entre Hikaru et Yongha, et ce jour-là, avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui. L'intensité avec laquelle les deux joueurs s'étaient affrontés lui avait parue tellement éloignée de ce qu'il ressentait lui-même habituellement. Alors il s'était dit : « A quoi bon continuer lorsque de tels joueurs existent ? ». Bien sûr, il s'était immédiatement repris, mais la pensée était restée là, ancrée, et ne voulait apparemment pas en bouger.

Comble de malchance, sa première partie après le tournoi avait été contre Hikaru. Cela l'avait achevé. Il avait abandonné au bout de dix coups, du jamais vu dans des parties pro. Il n'avait pas eu la force de jouer plus.

Waya, Hikaru et Honda s'étaient inquiétés pour lui. Même Ochi était venu le voir. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas.

« Mais bon sang, tes coups étaient bons ! Pourquoi t'as abandonné comme ça ?!! » Avait crié Waya.

« Je ne sais pas, » avait-il alors avoué, puis, regardant Hikaru, « Je suis désolé pour la partie. Ne sois pas offensé, je ne pouvais plus jouer. »

Le jeune blond l'avait dévisagé et sourit, « Je comprends et je ne suis pas offensé. Lorsque tu seras prêt, accorde-moi une partie. »

Isumi ignorait pourquoi mais l'adolescent lui était réellement apparu compréhensif. Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec ses abandons de dan débutant, lorsqu'il était allé joué avec lui, après être revenu de Chine. Peu importait désormais.

Il avait perdu contre Mashiba. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, comment avait-il pu descendre aussi bas ? Avec des résultats pareils, il pouvait quitter les pros tout de suite, ça valait mieux pour lui.

Il marcha encore longtemps sur la rive et atteint le jardin Hamarikyu. Il s'assit au bord du fleuve. Le vent faisait voler les dernières fleurs de sakura bombées par la pluie, et cela lui rappela qu'aujourd'hui, il avait vingt ans. Waya avait voulu faire une fête, il avait répondu qu'il devait voir sa famille. Sa mère avait voulu qu'ils passent tous la soirée ensemble, il avait argumenté qu'il devait s'amuser avec des amis. C'était la première fois qu'il passait un anniversaire seul, sous la pluie, sous les éclairs, sous les cerisiers, devant le fleuve. Sûrement la dernière aussi, car un temps aussi mauvais était rare en cette mi-avril, et il n'avait pas l'intention de passer tous ses anniversaires à venir seul. Le nombre d'éclairs diminua doucement jusqu'à s'éteindre, les fines gouttes de pluie s'évanouirent dans l'air avant d'atteindre le sol.

Depuis plusieurs heures, il fixait le même point dans l'eau. Les nuages s'écartèrent et il sourit tristement lorsque la lune se refléta dans les vagues maintenant calmées du fleuve. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, sûrement quelqu'un sortant du parc et voulut se retourner mais son regard restait fixé sur le miroir et l'image d'argent.

'Qu'est-ce...'

Là, sur les ondes fines, il avait cru un instant apercevoir un goban... Il n'allait vraiment pas bien ; il devait avoir de la fièvre... Mais plus il tentait de se dégager, plus il était attiré ; son souffle s'accéléra, il y avait bien un goban sur les flots, il pouvait même discerner les lignes à sa surface. La Lune ronde s'allongea lentement, et Isumi put distinguer une joueuse. Elle le regardait. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, ses tempes lui faisaient mal alors qu'il la voyait attendre. Sous ses doigts tremblants, il sentit un petit caillou et l'attrapa entre l'index et le majeur, étendit le bras et posa la pierre.

Il ne releva pas le choc de son corps contre le fleuve.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Autour de lui, le monde noir du néant mais sous ses jambes repliées le fleuve coulait doucement. Entre eux, le goban liquide et cette unique étoile qu'il y avait déposée. Face à lui, la Lune au sourire tendre et aux cheveux d'argent.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander où ils se trouvaient, mais Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le contact était froid, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire, et lorsqu'il le quitta, il pouvait encore sentir cette peau douce sur la sienne. La Main blanche toucha les ondes, y plongea deux Doigts et en ressortit une pierre noire, qu'Elle déposa sur le plateau.

Il plongea son regard dans les Yeux d'albâtre et acquiesça pour montrer sa compréhension. Sa main frôla les vagues et il hésita un instant. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Sa logique habituelle lui disait de s'arrêter là, de quitter ce lieu mais son instinct, lui qu'il n'écoutait jamais, lui pressait gentiment le dos. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait cherché tout ce temps ? Il enfonça deux doigts dans les eaux et un frisson chaud lui parcourut le corps. Il toucha une pierre et manqua de la relâcher immédiatement tant elle le brûlait. Finalement, il la posa sur le goban.

Chaque fois que Ses Doigts caressaient les vagues, il en percevait la douce sensation qui lui remontait le long de l'échine.

Depuis combien de temps jouaient-ils ? Plusieurs heures ? Un plateau normal aurait déjà été empli mais celui-ci semblait grandir en allant qu'ils y déposaient leurs coups. Son corps bouillait de l'intérieur, la sueur ruisselait dans son dos. Chaque pierre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts apparaissait un morceau du corps de son adversaire, il lui faisait l'amour sur le goban.

Enfin les lignes cessèrent de s'ajouter et il aperçut la fin. Il posa une pierre et gémit sans bruit. Elle étendit la Main et y joignit la sienne, son Visage joliment tordu dans une expression de plaisir. Quelques coups plus tard, l'esprit flou, il la vit tendre une dernière fois le Bras. Il attrapa sa seule pierre restante et ferma les yeux d'extase lorsqu'elle toucha le goban.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le corps secoué par sa respiration saccadée, tout était blanc autour de lui.

« Shin-chan ! »

Il tourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux, « Waya ? »

« Qu'est-ce 'tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru qu'tu t'réveillerais plus. »

Isumi se sentit enlacé par le garçon et l'enserra de ses bras, tentant de le calmer.

« Waya ? Où se trouve-t-on ? »

Le jeune releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux avant de répondre, « À l'hôpital. Tu es resté trois jours dans le coma, après qu'un type t'a repêché dans le Sumida. »

Isumi cligna des paupières, et se remémora les évènements. C'était donc un rêve. Oui, cela paraissait plus logique ainsi.

« Shinishiro... »

Il regarda le pro qui n'osait pas lever les yeux du sol.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as sauté dans le fleuve ? »

'Oh... Il pense que j'ai voulu me suicider...' Isumi prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et lui sourit, « Non. J'étais au bord. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais tombé. »

Alors que Waya allait lui reparler, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un médecin au visage amical, « Ah ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voix. Comment vous sentez-vous, jeune homme ? »

« Très bien, merci, » répondit-il sans lâcher le pro de go, qui dut tout de même quitter la chambre le temps de quelques examens médicaux.

Lorsque Waya revint, sa mère en larmes l'accompagnait. Après qu'elle fut rassurée sur son état, elle sortit parler au médecin, laissant les deux amis.

« On a tous eu très peur tu sais, » commença le plus jeune, « Lorsque tu n'es pas venu à la Nihon-Ki-In le lendemain de ta partie avec Mashiba, j'ai téléphoné chez toi pour savoir comment ton anniversaire s'était déroulé. Je pensais que tu avais peut-être un peu trop bu. Ca répondait pas, alors j'ai essayé chez tes parents. Quand ta sœur m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital... Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, » Ses larmes se remirent à couler, « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là... A chaque fois que j'avais un problème, tu étais à côté de moi, et moi, j'étais absent alors que tu avais besoin de moi... Pardonne-moi... »

Isumi observa son ami, des cernes noires soulignaient ses yeux, il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir ces trois derniers jours. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Peu de personnes avaient jamais vu ce côté si fragile du garçon ; tous connaissaient le Waya blagueur, bavard et vantard mais aucun ne se doutaient qu'il riait quand il était stressé, qu'il rayait lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur, qu'il lui arrivait de pleurer et de mourir de peur. Quelques années auparavant, il était tombé par hasard sur un tout jeune Waya, pleurant dans le parc parce qu'il restait dernier de la classe 2 des inseis. Le spectacle l'avait ému et il avait consolé le garçon, se promettant de toujours être là si l'enfant avait besoin de lui. Puis ils avaient grandis. La coupe Hokuto avait été dure pour lui aussi. Le jeune homme prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, et essuya ses larmes, « J'avais besoin d'être seul. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti pour la fête. Je vais mieux maintenant. »

Waya le regarda, apparemment calmé mais ses yeux se plissèrent, il attrapa un oreiller et l'écrasa sur la tête d'Isumi, « Imbécile ! A cause de toi, j'ai perdu contre Toya !!!! » Il releva l'oreiller et recommença.

« Aie ! Waya arrête ! » Criait un Isumi à moitié mort de rire qui tentait d'éviter les coups.

Finalement le garçon se calma et s'allongea sur l'ex-malade, « On est tous venu te voir tu sais ? On te parlait chacun notre tour en espérant que tu réagisses, » il soupira, « mais tu ne bougeais pas. Hier j'ai eu ma partie contre Toya, mais j'étais tellement crevé que j'ai joué n'importe quoi. Heureusement Morishita-sensei m'a pas engueulé. Quelqu'un avait du lui dire que t'étais dans le coma... T'as pas l'intention de te re-promener prêt du fleuve, j'espère ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te refaire une telle peur. »

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, contents de s'être retrouvés après ces derniers mois tendus et Waya s'endormit. C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent leurs amis.

« Hé bien... » Remarqua Asumi Nase, « Il était vraiment épuisé pour s'endormir ici... »

« Oui, je suis désolé du souci que je vous ai causé, » s'excusa Isumi.

« T'inquiètes. C'qui compte, c'est si tu vas mieux, » rassura Honda.

Hikaru observait Shinishiro fixement, et ils se sourirent, « Je vais mieux. »

« Bon ben on va vous laisser, faudrait pas le réveiller. Tu as une partie demain contre

Ashiwara du groupe du Meijin. Ca ira ? » S'inquiéta Nase.

Il sourit, « Nous verrons à la fin de la partie. »

Ils sortirent. Isumi s'appuya contre les oreillers mis n'importe comment et ferma les yeux. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était endormi aussi.


	2. Chapitre 02

Titre : A toi ma Sumida

Chapitre 2

Rating : PG

Il se trouvait dans une salle de go et s'avança au centre. Une place libre face à un goban lui tendait les bras. Il fit face à la Lune et la salua. Il se retrouvait de nouveau là, et espéra qu'il se réveillerait avant trois jours où tous allaient s'inquiéter à nouveau à cause de lui.

Le décor lui était plus familier et le stress de leur dernière partie s'était évaporé. La jeune femme fit nigiri et il eut les blancs. Profitant de son calme retrouvé et de l'absence de sentiments physiques, il se concentra totalement sur la partie.

Alors qu'ils en étaient à peu près à la moitié, il la regarda étonné, et se demanda s'il pouvait parler. Comme elle ne disait rien, il se décida, « C'est une partie pédagogique ? »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

Ils terminèrent la partie, elle lui sourit et tout disparut.

Isumi aperçut le visage du médecin devant lui et le jour baissant à travers la fenêtre.

« Vous avez dormi tout l'après-midi. »

A ces mots, Shinishiro rougit légèrement. Qu'allaient-ils tous penser après les avoir vu dans cette position ?

« Si tu te sens bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi ou passer la nuit ici. Il faudra que tu reviennes la semaine prochaine pour un check-up. »

« Je vous remercie, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Il attendit que le docteur soit sorti et secoua doucement Waya.

« Whaaa Maman, j'ai pas d'match aujourd'hui... »

Isumi pouffa et le secoua un peu plus fort, le réveillant.

Il s'habilla et ils sortirent tous les deux. Sa mère l'attendait dehors, et leur proposa de dormir à la maison familiale, ce qui fut accepté.

A peine eurent-ils pénétrés dans la chambre qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. La mère d'Isumi les regarda dormir un instant, se demandant si elle n'avait pas mal compris leur relation, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Son Shinishiro avait toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance et d'attention à ses amis, autant qu'à des frères ou sœurs et Waya était son meilleur ami...

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Même salle de go et même goban. Partie pédagogique puis réveil. Isumi commençait à s'y habituer.

'Elle a quand même un très bon niveau, cette fille. C'est pas moi qui pourrais imaginer ça... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé au fleuve ? J'ai peut-être un esprit dans la tête...' Il rit de l'idée et regarda la pendule au-dessus de la porte. Onze heures. Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi fatigué après avoir dormi trois jours ? 'Enfin dormi... Ca dépend des points de vues.'

Il se leva, vérifia que Waya dormait bien et alla se doucher après avoir salué sa mère. Habillé, il réveilla son ami. Pendant que le deuxième dan se lavait, Isumi reprit sur une feuille de papier - son goban était à son appartement - sa partie de la nuit. Décidément oui, le jeu de son adversaire était excellent, celui d'une neuvième dan au moins. Il était flatté d'avoir une telle personnalité dans la tête, même si le concept de porter une maître lui était encore un peu étrange.

'Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous vois dans mes rêves, ni pourquoi vous jouez avec moi ; mais je ne décevrai pas l'honneur que me faites,' se déclara-t-il à lui-même.

Waya et lui-même partirent ensuite à la Nihon-Ki-In, comme il voulait étudier quelques kifus d'Ashiwara avant sa partie. Ils déjeunèrent sur place.

« Comment tu te sens pour ta partie ? » Lui demanda Waya alors qu'ils prenaient l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Il était un peu stressé, bien entendu, comme avant toutes ses parties, toutefois il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il s'était affolé en découvrant les kifus du cinquième dan puis avait retrouvé par hasard dans sa poche sa feuille de papier, et repensé à sa partie. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait des parties pédagogiques sans en discuter après coup. Cependant, il avait l'impression d'avoir plus appris en trois parties qu'en plusieurs années... Elle ne portait jamais de coup offensant et lorsqu'il en tentait, Elle esquivait sans riposter ; pourtant le niveau émanait du goban. Cette manière qu'Elle avait de le forcer à l'attaquer, chaque coup semblant le porter un peu plus haut ; et surtout ce calme absolu dans chaque pierre. Différentes de toutes ses parties, sans vainqueur ni vaincu, le go devenait de la stratégie pure. C'était magnifique. Il avait repris les kifus et chercher les failles.

« Serein, » répondit-il.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans la salle de télévision. Ses amis étaient déjà là et de l'autre côté de la salle, le clan Meijin discutait. Bien sûr : ils devaient avoir groupe d'étude dans la soirée et Ashiwara était de plus un élève de Koyo Toya.

« Isumi, » interpella Hikaru, « Prêt pour ta partie ? »

« Faut qu'tu l'éclates ! » ajouta Waya d'un ton enjoué.

« Aussi prêt que toi il y a un an et demi, » répondit Shinishiro au premier d'un regard complice.

Hikaru comprit et lui tendit la main, qu'il prit. « Tu m'en dois une. »

« Et tu l'auras. »

« Tiens, au fait, » dit le blond, se retournant vers Waya qui ne saisissait rien à l'échange, « On est passé à l'hôpital hier. Tu te trouvais dans une position très intéressante... »

Tous ceux qui comprenaient l'allusion éclatèrent de rire, et Waya rougit lorsqu'il comprit, « Quoi ?! J'aurais voulu vous y voir ! J'étais crevé ! » Dit-il, feignant la colère, ce qui les fit rire de plus belle.

Isumi, rassuré que son ami aille mieux, tourna la tête pour observer son adversaire, et tomba nez-à-nez avec ...

« Kuwabara-sensei, » salua-t-il.

« Isumi-kun. On m'avait dit que tu étais dans le coma mais je constate que tu es en pleine forme, » argumenta le vieil homme avec un rictus aux lèvres qui en disait long.

Shinishiro observa un instant l'Honinbo. Quelques jours auparavant, il se serait affolé d'un tel sourire et rougi comme un débutant, mais aujourd'hui, il se trouvait étrangement calme. L'homme aimait décidément impressionner son monde. Cela pouvait d'ailleurs être une manière de s'amuser un peu...

Il rit doucement, « Disons que je vais mieux. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter. »

Kuwabara le regarda plus sérieusement, et il n'était pas le seul : ses amis et même le clan Meijin s'était retourné. Kuwabara était réputé pour effrayer tous les jeunes, et même Ogata ne restait pas impassible face au vieux singe. Qu'un tel calme vienne d'Isumi qui était, lui, connu pour sa grande sensibilité, avait de quoi étonné même ceux qui ne l'avaient que très rarement croisé.

Le neuvième dan se reprit, « Cette partie devient tout à coup très intéressante. » Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et alla s'asseoir face à l'écran.

Isumi regarda sa montre, salua ses amis et quitta la pièce, bientôt suivi par Ashiwara.

« Vous avez pigé, vous ? » demanda Waya, « J'croyais qu'il avait une frousse bleue de Kuwabara, » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

« Je pensais aussi... » Lui répondit seul Ochi, d'habitude silencieux.

Hikaru, pour sa part, était parti rejoindre Kuwabara. Alors que la partie allait commencer, le vétéran se tourna vers Ogata, resté au fond de la pièce avec Akira, « Hé bien Ogata, pas de pari cette fois ? Ca m'amuserait beaucoup que tu choisisses Ashiwara ! »

« Vous avez tellement confiance que ça ? » demanda l'homme, allant s'asseoir et allumant une cigarette, « Ashiwara et bon, » finit-il, légèrement vexé que l'on puisse penser si bas de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son propre élève depuis que le Meijin avait quitté les professionnels.

« Appelle ça l'instinct, gamin. » Kuwabara sourit de toutes ses dents.

Ashiwara posa la première pierre.

'Ce n'est pas un débutant, il est pro depuis plusieurs années et l'élève du meijin. Il connaît les techniques des maîtres et son jeu est très réfléchi. Si je veux le battre, je ne dois pas me contenter d'une simple défense donc soit je l'attaque, soit...' Isumi se permit un sourire imperceptible et plaça sa pierre.

Dans la salle de télévision, les discussions fusaient à chaque coup qui s'ajoutait, « Mais pourquoi il joue là ? Il pouvait l'attaquer sur le bord droit ! » Cria presque Waya à l'un d'entre eux.

« On dirait qu'il ne cherche pas à attaquer... mais ce n'est pas comme s'il défendait non plus... » Pensa tout haut Hikaru.

« Sensei ? Que fait-il ? » Demanda Akira, « Ashiwara joue bien, mais il a laissé plusieurs ouvertures depuis le début. Isumi aurait pu s'en servir. »

Ogata écrasa dans le cendrier la cigarette qui se consumait seule dans sa main, « J'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre non plus. » 'Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cet Isumi n'a pas le niveau d'un premier dan, même loin de là. Le vieux singe savait-il qu'il était aussi doué ? Pourtant Ashiwara a dit que son adversaire perdait toutes ses parties depuis des mois... Je pensais devoir me méfier de Shindo mais celui-ci a l'air tout aussi dangereux...'

Ashiwara abandonna au bout d'une heure de jeu, « Merci pour la partie. »

Alors qu'ils rangeaient les pierres, il regarda son adversaire, dont les cheveux tombaient à moitié dans les yeux. 'J'avais l'impression de jouer une partie pédagogique contre Ogata... Pourtant tous les kifus que j'ai vu de lui sont mauvais, même si on y décerne un certain talent. Je vais encore me faire rappelé à l'ordre par le meijin...'

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, Isumi fut tout de suite abordé par ses amis, « Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? » questionna Waya.

Shinishiro lui répondit par un sourire, signifiant qu'il ne dirait rien. Waya soupira. Ils allaient partir quand Kuwabara les aborda, suivi par Ogata.

« Très belle partie, Isumi-kun. Dis-moi, puisque tu es devenu si doué, tu as bien le temps de venir boire un verre autour d'un goban avec moi ? » Invita le vieux en ricanant.

« Je vous remercie, Kuwabara-sensei, mais je vais rentrer me reposer. » 'Et jouer quelques parties pédagogiques de plus...' déclina poliment le jeune homme. Le regard d'Isumi se porta alors sur Ogata. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi prêt, et surtout, que l'homme posait les yeux sur lui. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était malpoli et salua, « Ogata-sensei, » en rougissant légèrement de son injure.

Il releva la tête et vit Ogata le saluer, continuant de le dévisager sans un mot, 'Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? J'ai joué si bizarrement ? Il m'en veut pour Ashiwara ? Ah ces yeux ! J'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout ce que je pense, mais c'est impossible. Kuwabara ne me gêne plus, je ne devrais pas avoir peur d'Ogata...'

« C'était un beau jeu, » furent les seules paroles du neuvième dan. Il tourna ensuite les talons et partit, suivi d'Akira et d'Ashiwara.

Kawabara se mit à rire lorsqu'ils eurent disparus, « Isumi-kun, tu as impressionné le grand Ogata Judan ! »

« A... Ah ? » Bégaya-t-il, espérant que cela ne se remarque pas trop. 'Quel charisme,' pensa-t-il alors que son cœur se calmait, 'Cet homme est... impressionnant.'

« Je vais rentrer. Bonne soirée, » finit-il en partant rapidement.

Il n'entendit pas Kuwabara murmurer, « Tiens, tiens, voilà qui pourrait être amusant à observer... »

Isumi rentra à son appartement avec Waya qui venait finalement passer la nuit chez lui. Il prit une douche et en sortit juste à temps pour recevoir l'appel de Narusawa-sensei qui le complimenta. Isumi en profita pour remercier son maître de toute l'attention qu'il lui avait porté ces derniers mois ; avoir un élève dépressif n'étant probablement pas ce qu'un professionnel peut souhaiter de mieux...

Enfin, il se retrouva face à Waya,

« Maintenant, tu vas peut-être m'expliquer ce que tu as joué. Même Ogata ne comprenait pas, » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton où les reproches se sentaient à peine, camouflées par une curiosité apparente.

Isumi toussota, « C'est... Tu vois... Depuis que je suis tombé dans le fleuve, à chaque fois que je m'endors, je me retrouve en face d'une fille qui me fait faire des parties pédagogiques. » Il laissa à son ami le temps d'assimiler.

« Une joueuse de go ? Oui, pourquoi pas, ensuite ? » Quémanda le jeune d'un ton dubitatif.

« Waya ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! » Insista-il, blessé.

L'interpellé le regarda tendrement, « Je m'en doute bien. Tu es trop gentil pour mentir. Je suis désolé d'avoir répondu si brusquement, tu peux continuer. »

« Je disais donc qu'elle me fait faire des parties pédagogiques. C'est elle qui utilise cette méthode un peu bizarre dont j'ai usé contre Ashiwara. »

« Méthode ? »

« Oui, c'est... Elle n'attaque pas et elle ne défend pas vraiment, cela ressemble plutôt à une sorte d'esquive en continue. Tu pourrais dire défense et esquive, c'est pareil, mais lorsque tu as vu quelques parties, tu comprends toute la différence. On dirait un corps tombé dans le fleuve qui n'arrive ni à l'attraper, ni à en sortir. Je suis clair, là ? »

« Non. »

Au moins c'était direct comme réponse. « Bon. Je vais te montrer ma partie de cette nuit, tu vas comprendre, » et il sortit le papier maintenant tout froissé de son blouson.

Waya y passa quelques minutes et releva la tête, « Bizarre. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Au début, je pensais que c'était moi qui rêvais, mais le niveau est bien trop haut, ça ne peut pas être ça. Waya, je pense que j'ai un esprit dans la tête. »

La garçon regarda les yeux bleus de son ami, « Et donc si tu t'endors là, tout de suite, tu dis que tu vas jouer en rêve une partie contre un esprit ? »

« Hum. Oui, c'est ça, enfin je suppose que je jouerais une partie, peut-être que cela ne marchait que trois fois. »

« Trois ? Vois-tu, Shin-chan, ce qui me gêne dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas le fait que tu penses avoir un esprit dans la tête. Je ne suis pas contre cette théorie, du tout. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que tu penses avoir été capable d'assimiler une telle technique en trois fois. Comme je te l'ai dit, et comme te l'a affirmé Kuwabara, même Ogata a été épaté par ce truc. Ogata Judan ! Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas un tour de débutant. A mon avis, c'est quelque chose qui nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. Isumi, je suis désolé, mais je pense que tu joues vraiment contre toi-même. »

« Mais je n'ai pas ce niveau, » reprit Shinishiro.

« Tu n'avais pas ce niveau, mais tu as toujours été très bon, Narusawa le répète assez souvent. Kuwabara était intéressé par ton jeu même lorsque tu perdais tes parties et Morishita espérait beaucoup de toi. Ca fait pas mal de coïncidences, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Isumi regarda le ciel rouge à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, « Peut-être. Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette façon...», il ne dit rien quant à son étonnement qu'une telle réflexion vienne de Waya.

« Ecoute, on va aller dormir, et demain matin, on verra de quoi tu as rêvé, d'accord ? »

Shinishiro soupira, « Bien. Je te raconterais la partie. »

Il éteignirent et s'endormirent profondément.


	3. Chapitre 03

Titre : A toi ma Sumida

Chapitre 3

Rating : PG-13 pour yaoi léger

'Salle de go, rien détonnant jusque là. Goban, ok. Fille, ok. Tout est pareil.' Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il avait craint en s'endormant que d'avoir tout raconté à Waya aurait fait disparaître ses rêves, comme par thérapie. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et Elle fit nigiri. Il eut noir et posa une pierre puis toussota pour attirer son attention.

« Je me demandais : où est-on ? »

Elle le regarda, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Comme elle ne posait toujours pas de pierre, il hasarda une deuxième question : « Est-on dans mon esprit ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle acquiesça de la tête et joua son coup. C'était déjà ça de découvert. Il prit une pierre et chercha un instant où la placer puis la déposa.

« Est-ce que vous existez dans le monde réel ? » Réponse négative. Nouvelle série de coup.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Pas de réponse. 'D'accord, elle ne parle pas. Je dois poser des questions plus précises.' « Etes-vous moi ? » Acquiescement puis négation. 'Hé bé, ça a pas l'air compliqué cette affaire. Laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui Shinishiro et concentre-toi plutôt sur cette partie.'

Il se réveilla le lendemain, dans son lit, Waya encore endormi à côté de lui.

'Elle n'existe pas dans le monde réel, donc c'est un esprit. Elle est et n'est pas moi, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être un esprit qui ne peut pas exister en dehors de ma tête.' Pas tout à fait sorti de son sommeil, il se lança dans la contemplation du plafond, 'Sinon, que penser d'Ogata ? Cette manière qu'il avait de me regarder...' Il se sentit frémir, 'Ses yeux qui me transperçaient, plongeaient dans les miens, il me faisait presque peur, oui peur. Etrange, il n'est pourtant pas méchant, enfin je ne pense pas, cela se saurait. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi nettement, il est plutôt bel homme, et quel charisme, l'impression qu'il dégage rien qu'à être dans une pièce, hum.' Il s'entendit gémir, et se redressa d'un bond sur le lit, horrifié, 'Shin ! Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de penser là ? C'est un homme, voy...' Son esprit s'arrêta en même temps que les battements de son cœur lorsqu'il sentit le résultat de ses pensées sur son entrejambe. 'Et merde...'

Il se leva en essayant de ne pas plus réveiller Waya que celui-ci ne devait déjà l'être, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla rapidement et alluma l'eau froide.

'C'est pas vrai... Comme si un esprit dans la tête ne suffisait pas... Ou un dédoublement de personnalité, mais ce n'est pas mieux... Non, je VAIS me calmer et ça IRA mieux. J'ai simplement été impressionné, voilà tout. Je vais passer la journée à chercher des kifus qui utiliseraient la même technique que moi, ça m'occupera. Non, je vais plutôt raconter mon rêve à Waya et on ira à un club de go. Et je dois remercier l'homme qui m'a sorti du fleuve.' Il soupira une fois de plus en s'essuyant. 'Et j'ai intérêt à me calmer, sinon je ne pourrais plus regarder Ogata-sensei en face. Quelle semaine...'

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

« Tu as perdu contre un premier dan ? » s'enquit Koyo Toya, étonné d'une telle performance de la part de son élève.

« Oui sensei, » Ashiwara, dépité, baissait la tête. Mentalement, il avait repris sa partie sans comprendre. Il lui était déjà arriver de nombreuses fois de se heurter à des adversaires qui le renversaient brusquement ou de manière plus subtile, d'autres qui semblaient s'apparenter à de véritables murs infranchissables mais là ?! On aurait dit du vent, rien de palpable. C'en était si bouleversant qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner.

Le meijin se retourna vers Ogata et le questionna des yeux.

« Mieux vaut que vous voyez par vous-même. »

L'homme blond tendit un feuillet à son maître de go qui l'examina, pensif.

« Intéressant. Ashiwara, va faire une partie contre Akira. »

L'élève se leva et salua, soulagé. Si le meijin avait considéré sa défaite inexcusable, il l'aurait obligé à jouer contre lui-même, ce qui n'était donc pas le cas.

« Seiji, que penses-tu de ce jeu ? »

Le questionné s'étonna : il était rare que le meijin lui demande son avis en matière de talent, préférant garder seules ses propres opinions, 'très têtu en ce qui les concerne, d'ailleurs...' s'ajouta-t-il à lui-même.

« Il est bon, très bon même. Sixième ou septième dan pour le moins. »

Le meijin restait silencieux.

'Je me demande aussi pourquoi utiliser cette technique alors qu'elle ne comprend aucune attaque ? Je suis certain que c'est également la question que vous vous posez, mon cher maître, puisque le jeu d'Ashiwara n'est pas allé assez loin pour donner une réponse. Vous êtes tout autant intéressé par le sujet que moi, et vous le cachez tout aussi bien. C'est pourquoi le sujet est clos... pour l'instant.'

En effet, ils n'en discutèrent plus, mais Ogata remarqua discrètement que Toya avait pris le temps de mémoriser le kifu.

Il rentra chez lui et se reposa un moment l'esprit devant le ballet des poissons dans l'aquarium. Il dîna tranquillement devant le début d'un film médiocre et s'alluma finalement une cigarette, confortablement installé sur le divan, une pile de kifus à côté de lui.

Contrairement au meijin, lorsque quelque chose, ou ici quelqu'un, attirait son attention, il n'attendait pas que les résultats lui tombent tous cuits dans le bec : il allait les chercher.

Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'il ressorte bredouille de ses recherches : Sai par exemple, qu'il n'avait pu qu'approcher au travers de Shindo et qui lui avait préférer le meijin. Quelle déception cela avait été. Cependant, il était confiant quant au cas de ce jeune Isumi. Le garçon lui avait paru assez réceptif à son intérêt, si pas consentant. Cette peur et cette admiration qu'il avait lu au fond de ses yeux, cela lui donnait envie de... Non !

Règle d'or et unique règle d'ailleurs : Ne jamais mélanger les secteurs vie privée et travail. Dangereux, ça. Très. Penser, oui ; agir, non !

Ayant chassé de son esprit l'image d'un petit Isumi tremblant dans son lit, il se décida à lui proposer une partie s'il le recroisait. Sans avoir trop l'air intéressé, évidemment.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Waya et Isumi entrèrent dans un club proche du département de go, Waya ayant cours avec Morishita-sensei dans l'après-midi. Shinishiro présenta à son ami sa partie de la nuit.

« Les figures que t'obtiens sont quand même hyper bizarres. C'est chaud pour le yosé. »

« Oui, en plus j'ai du mal à calculer les territoires au long du jeu. »

« J'aimerais bien montrer cette partie à Morishita-sensei. »

« Si tu veux bien, je préfèrerais que cela reste entre nous. »

« C'est toi qui vois... Ca te dit d'aller au cinéma ce soir ? Demain je donne des cours alors je pourrai pas. »

La proposition fut acceptée et ils allèrent déjeuner, puis à la Nihon-Ki-in. Waya l'invita à son groupe mais Isumi déclina poliment, s'installa dans une salle libre, devant des kifus vierges et commença de les gribouiller.

'Bizarre comme dit Waya, si un adversaire va au bout de la partie, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir le yosé... Je n'ai pas de réponse non plus sur ce qui m'arrive, je pensais que l'homme qui m'a sauvé saurait quelque chose, mais il m'avait juste vu tomber. Dommage... Et Ogata ? Bon sang, Shin, tu sais que tu ne dois pas y penser ! Il t'a jeté un coup d'œil parce que tu avais battu un élève du meijin, c'est tout. Ou alors il se demandait ce que je trafiquais.' Il soupira, 'Mais il m'a tout de même complimenté ! Evidemment, il n'allait pas m'insulter en public, ç'aurait été vulgaire. Mais Kuwabara a dit que je l'avais impressionné ! Sauf qu'il utiliserait n'importe quoi pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, il avait peut-être senti que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Comment me regarderait-il si on se recroisait ? J'aimerais bien le revoir... Shin, arrête, ça devient malsain ! Sans rapport, j'ai une partie contre Kadowaki la semaine prochaine. Cela pourrait aller, je l'ai déjà battu mais il a du progresser pendant que je stagnais, il est troisième dan maintenant. Et Ogata qui est Judan... Ah ! Shin, la tête sous l'eau froide, tout de suite !' Il se retourna et sursauta brusquement.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Impossible. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Après avoir quelque peu étudié les kifus, c'est ce qu'en avait déduit Ogata. Quoique... On sentait dans les anciennes parties d'Isumi les prémices de sa technique, par contre, comment aurait-il passer aussi vite de débutant à pro ? Il avait acquis une confiance dans son jeu, un calme qu'il avait lui-même mis plusieurs années avant de trouver. Et quel âge avait ce gosse ? Dix-huit ans ? Dix-neuf peut-être. Quelque chose avait dû le faire changer.

'_On m'avait dit que tu étais dans le coma mais je constate que tu es en pleine forme'_

Il était tombé dans le coma. Sûrement à la suite d'un choc. Cela avait peut-être servi de déclencheur : un coma doit être une expérience éprouvante.

Quant à la technique elle-même, il l'avait déjà vue. Il était bien plus jeune à l'époque, il venait tout juste de passer insei ; c'était un pro de Corée, l'un des seuls de l'époque. Si le fait qu'Isumi utilise cette technique l'intéressait autant, c'était parce que le meijin avait un jour affronter ce pro, en tournoi international, et qu'il avait abandonné quelques coups avant la fin de la partie. Pourtant, il était gagnant. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à abandonner ? Toya n'avait jamais répondu. Deux mois plus tard, le pro mourrait de crise cardiaque. Il n'avait pas d'élève. En presque vingt ans, à part quelques tentatives infructueuses, personne ne l'avait plus utilisée...

Il entra au département de go et alla immédiatement demander le kifu de cette partie qui lui trottait dans la tête. Alors qu'il allait ressortir, il jeta négligemment un coup d'œil dans une salle vide et aperçut Isumi.

'Hé bien, c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui.'

Le jeune était penché sur des kifus. Ogata s'approcha sans bruit et regarda par dessus son épaule. Les feuilles quadrillées étaient tellement gribouillées qu'il n'était plus possible d'en tirer une quelconque information sur la partie. Isumi n'avait par ailleurs pas l'air particulièrement concentré : son stylo tombait à moitié de sa main droite et sa tête appuyée dans sa gauche. Le garçon soupira.

'Tu sais que tu me fais envie, toi ? Soupirer comme ça, alors que tu te trouves devant moi, dans une salle vide ! Si je me laissais aller, je t'aurais déjà retourné et plaqué contre la table...'

Isumi se renversa sur la chaise, observa un kifu sans le voir, soupira une nouvelle fois et se décida à marquer six croix sur le papier, qui en devint seulement un peu plus illisible.

'A quoi peux-tu bien penser qui te fasse...'

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, manqua de buter contre lui et sursauta en le voyant.

Ogata prit le temps d'apprécier le visage rougi du charmant garçon, sa frange qui tombait devant ses yeux, ses lèvres légèrement écartées par la surprise. Il dut se retenir de ne pas baisser la tête pour les embrasser, laisser sa langue les traverser et entraîner celle de l'enfant dans un ballet sensuel ; de ne pas le renverser sur la table, poser ses mains sur les fesses rondes et enserrer les jambes fines autour de sa taille.

Isumi cligna des paupières, se reprit et fit une courbette, « Ogata-sensei, veuillez me pardonner, je ne vous avais pas entendu... »

Seiji fut tenté de profiter de la situation en lançant un commentaire bien placé, qui déstabiliserait assez le garçon pour que celui-ci se laisse faire, mais il se tut.

Isumi releva finalement la tête et le regarda, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il lui voulait.

Réprimant une nouvelle bouffée d'adrénaline au léger trac du garçon, l'homme demanda « Veux-tu faire une partie ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Ogata Judan qui lui proposait une partie ? Il acquiesça sans s'en rendre compte et se retrouva devant un goban.

Les esprits lui revinrent lorsque le joueur plus âgé lui intima de placer deux pierres de handicap. Le cœur d'Isumi se serra, 'Et si je jouais normalement, sensei, vous intéresserais-je autant ? Je suppose que non... Vous me proposez une partie parce que vous avez vu celle d'Ashiwara, et que la technique vous intrigue ; mon jeu n'a aucune importance à vos yeux. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je voudrais que vous me regardiez comme un joueur de valeur, comme un adversaire véritable, pas comme une attraction du moment. Je vous atteindrai en suivant la voie des pros, pas en me servant de cet intérêt éphémère ; je monterai si haut que vous serez obligé de m'affronter en égal !'

Il plaça les deux pierres.

'Tiens,' pensa Ogata, 'il a l'air en colère... Pourquoi ? Il y a deux minutes, il était abasourdi que je lui propose une partie, il avait plutôt l'air flatté.'

Il observait le garçon en face de lui en même temps que de jouer ses coups.

'Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il est doué, certes, mais il était bien plus fort hier,' se dit-il en déjouant une attaque bien placée. Les yeux d'Isumi étaient fixés sur le goban et ne le quittaient pas, Seiji sentait presque la colère émaner du jeune corps, 'Qu'a-t-il ? Il devrait utiliser la même technique. Oh... Je vois... Je t'ai vexé ?' Il rit intérieurement, 'Tu crois que je ne veux jouer que pour observer tes coups si bien placés d'hier ? Tu te trompes, ton corps m'attire tout autant. Malheureusement, on ne brise pas LA règle, et je dois me rabattre uniquement sur ta technique, que tu me refuses. C'est moi qui vais finir par me vexer si tu continues. Cependant elle m'intéresse assez pour que je te permette ce petit caprice. Et si tu cherchais seulement à me dégoûter... Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, gamin. L'attente accentue le plaisir, dit-on.'

Finalement, Isumi abandonna et lorsque le garçon releva la tête, Ogata put voir que la colère dan ses yeux n'avait pas diminué. 'Tu m'en veux toujours ? Décidément, tu m'amuses de plus en plus...'

« C'était un beau jeu. Tu attaques au bon moment et tu sais quand te retirer. Il ne te manque que de l'entraînement,» annonça-t-il simplement, attendant la réaction.

L'irritation fit place à l'étonnement, 'Il... il me complimente ? Je n'ai pourtant pas fait ce qu'il voulait.' Ils se levèrent pour quitter la salle.

« Que dirais-tu de venir au groupe d'étude du meijin demain ? » Il souriait à moitié, 'Et voilà, il suffisait de l'amadouer un peu...'

Isumi rougit de la proposition, 'Il m'invite au groupe d'étude ? Arrête, Shin, transforme pas tout ce qu'il te dit. C'est un simple cours, rien d'obscène là-dedans, calme-toi où ça va finir par vraiment se voir !' « Je vous remercie, mais j'appartiens déjà au groupe de Narusawa-sensei. Il m'en voudrait de le trahir ainsi. »

En effet, Narusawa était un joueur de la même génération que le meijin et l'un de ses grands adversaires, même s'il n'était pas aussi virulent dans ses actions et commentaires que Morishita. Ogata hocha de la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait et le quitta.

'Oui, un joueur bien intéressant. Le genre à endormir la méfiance avec des résultats atroces et à vous montrer tout à coup son niveau ; sauf que celui-ci n'a pas l'air de le faire délibérément. Je devrais peut-être avoir une petite discussion avec Narusawa, histoire de tirer ça au clair. Entre Akira qui avance si vite, Shindo qui surprend régulièrement et lui, les années à venir vont décidément être bien amusantes. Je dois me bouger un peu et avoir ce titre d'Honinbo !'


	4. Chapitre 04

Titre : A toi ma Sumida

Chapitre 4

Rating : PG-13 pour yaoi très faible

« Isumi ! » appela Waya, « Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ? »

« Du tout ! » sourit l'interpellé, « J'ai joué une partie avec Ogata-sensei ! »

Il se trouva tout à coup face à un poisson hors de l'eau. « Je me suis fait éclaté, » termina-t-il en refermant la bouche de son ami.

« Avec Ogata ? » répéta-t-il, estomaqué, « C'est lui qui t'a proposé ? »

Le visage d'Isumi s'assombrit au souvenir de la colère qui l'avait envahi, « Oui, c'est lui. »

Waya, en voyant la mine de son ami, décida de ne pas poser plus de questions sur le sujet. Ils sortirent dîner, passèrent deux heures dans la salle sombre d'un cinéma et se quittèrent pour leurs lits respectifs.

Allongé sous les draps, Shinishiro avait repris son observation du ciel blanc de son appartement.

'S'il n'avait pas vu ma partie contre Ashiwara, il ne m'aurait jamais invité à jouer, c'est certain. En même temps, je suis content qu'il m'ait remarqué et l'un n'aurait pas été possible sans l'autre... C'est compliqué... Je voudrais qu'il me regarde encore comme dans le couloir avant-hier, qu'il me dévisage et me déshabille de ses yeux bruns ; qu'il m'invite... non, qu'il me demande de jouer avec lui et sans penser 'De combien de pierres de handicap ce gamin a-t-il besoin ?' Je veux sentir son corps frémir à chaque pierre que je déposerai sur le goban, que son regard s'enflamme en se posant sur moi ; je veux l'englober de mon corps et de mes coups. Ah ! Mon dieu, que suis-je en train de penser ? Dire que je m'étais toujours considéré comme normal ; pas étonnant que je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles, si c'était pour tomber raide dingue d'Ogata. Oui, je veux que mon image reste à jamais gravée dans ton esprit !'

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Six mois passèrent. Il était à présent 4ème dan et sa progression en avait étonné plus d'un. Lors du tournoi des futures étoiles Fujiwarano (dites rien pour le nom, j'ai pas trouvé mieux... ') opposant tous les pros de 1 à 3 dan, il s'était retrouvé en finale contre Hikaru. Sa victoire lui avait offert le 4ème dan, et Shindo s'était octroyé son 3ème. Narusawa vantait ouvertement son élève chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et Morishita l'invitait régulièrement à son groupe d'étude. Pourtant, il s'était refusé d'utiliser à nouveau sa technique Sumida, telle qu'il l'avait nommée, hors des grandes occasions qui se résumaient dans son esprit à la partie qu'il jouerait un jour prochain contre Ogata.

Il avait continué de s'entraîner officiellement le jour et officieusement la nuit. Le résultat avait été immédiat et continu ; il faut dire que peu pouvaient se vanter de jouer 24h/24. Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs de se demander comment son esprit faisait pour suivre, à ne jamais se reposer mais après tout, ce n'étaient ni plus ni moins que de simples rêves...

Son obsession pour Ogata n'avait pas faibli non plus et dès qu'il l'avait pu, il s'était empressé d'assister à ses parties du tournoi Honinbo. Le Judan avait finalement décroché son titre et Isumi, se sentant distancé, avait mis les bouchées doubles. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça : Ogata et le go, rien d'autre ne comptait. Il s'imaginait régulièrement jouant contre l'homme, cherchant quels coups celui-ci répondrait à chacun des siens ; ses quelques centaines de kifus officiels se mélangeaient dans le cerveau de Shinishiro, et il rêvait d'y en ajouter un unique, le plus beau d'entre eux, portant son nom, marque de l'emprise qu'il voulait jouer dans la vie du blond.

De telles pensées l'avaient obligé à apprendre le mensonge et la honte le submergeait chaque fois que Waya s'inquiétait sur la rougeur de son visage et qu'il devait lui mentir. Les mêmes remords l'avaient finalement forcé à avouer une partie de son secret à son meilleur ami : il était amoureux, amoureux comme seul un fou peut l'être.

Waya, pas plus stupide mais bien plus curieux qu'un autre, s'était immédiatement mis à la recherche de cette nouvelle passion. Il n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin : la pile de kifus qu'il avait découverte cachée sous le lit d'Isumi alors que celui-ci se douchait était assez claire. Lorsque le garçon aux yeux bleus était réapparu, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, quelque peu choqué de sa découverte.

'Voilà donc la raison de ton engouement. Te rends-tu seulement compte qu'il s'est déjà présenté à des festivals de go, des femmes à son bras... Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il était tout seul, cette année ! Shin, tu me l'aurais dit si tu sortais avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?' Il l'avait finalement confronté sur le sujet.

0 0

« Shin, es-tu gay ? » lui demanda-t-il au détour d'une conversation.

Le jeune homme rougit autant que cela était humainement possible et détourna les yeux, « Il semblerait que oui... » Cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas cherché à éviter la question, sachant pertinemment que son ami devait avoir en sa possession une preuve implacable, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

Waya continua son interrogatoire, « Et-ce que tu m'as déjà... hum... enfin tu sais quoi. » Ce fut à son tour de rougir : 'reluquer' était ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais le mot avait refusé de se laisser prononcer.

Isumi écarquilla les yeux, « Oh... Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, » répondit-il, vaguement soulagé que ce soit ce qui tracasse le plus le jeune, « Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami... enfin, si tu veux bien le rester en sachant ce que tu sais. »

Waya cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, interloqué, et éclata de rire, « Franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'un truc comme ça puisse me faire changer d'opinion ? Voyons, Shin-chan..., » les yeux tendres, un sourire doux aux lèvres, » C'est bien toi qui me l'avais dit : 'Les meilleurs amis sont là pour écouter ce que nul autre ne peut entendre.' Et bien je suis là, comme tu l'as toujours été. Tu m'as montré une amitié que je n'avais jamais ressenti, crois pas que j'te laisserai partir ! En plus, j'deviens presque poète à force de te côtoyer et ça plait vachement à ma copine. »

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Isumi à la fin du discours et ils s'étreignirent comme seuls les plus proches amis peuvent le faire sans que des voyeurs indiscrets se posent des questions sur la nature de leur relation.

« Comment as-tu compris ? » risqua Isumi lorsqu'ils furent calmés.

« Les kifus d'Ogata dans ta chambre, c'était louche. J'ai mené ma petite enquête. A ce propos... Shin... » Il hésitait à en parler, « Tu es sûr qu'il est gay ? » Ca y était, il l'avait dit et espérait que ses craintes ne soulèveraient pas de délicat problème.

« Hé bien... Je n'en sais rien. C'est évident que cela me causera des ennuis un jour ou l'autre mais pour l'instant, je veux juste qu'il me regarde en tant que joueur. Pour la suite, tant pis, je verrais plus tard. »

Waya entendait la voix de son ami trembler, preuve que le sujet le tracassait mais il s'efforçait visiblement de ne pas y penser et cela, il le respecterait. « Bien. Et s'il y a un problème, je suis là, d'accord ? Alors j'apprécierais grandement que tu viennes me voir avant de rendre visite au Sumida... »

Il fut gratifié d'un sourire radieux et contagieux, puis scellèrent leur pacte autour de plateaux de sushis.

Depuis ce jour-là, Waya parlait de sa copine et Isumi d'Ogata. Derrière eux, leurs amis les regardaient pensifs.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont... » Laissa Fuku en suspens.

« Pas possible, Waya a un copine, » brisa Hikaru.

Il aurait été faux de dire que le rapprochement n'intriguait pas le garçon. Au contraire. Il avait observé au cours de l'année précédente la séparation progressive des deux amis puis leur rapprochement brutal au coma et rétablissement d'Isumi. Le jeune homme avait payé la partie qu'il devait au blond, et gagné de justesse la finale du tournoi. Les progrès avaient impressionné Hikaru : bien qu'il ait été témoin de nombreuses parties officielles, un affrontement direct était différent et il avait pu mesurer toute l'influence que le danger de mort avait eu sur son ami. Lorsqu'il avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, les yeux bleus s'étaient voilés de larmes et une voix douce avait simplement répondu, « Mon cœur bat de nouveau pour le go. »

Cela suffisait à Hikaru. D'autant plus que son propre cœur était régulièrement ailleurs, occupé à rêvasser sur certaine personne.

0 0

Et Isumi se retrouvait là, attendant d'entrer dans la salle où il affronterait Akira Toya. Le fils du meijin, 4ème dan à l'époque du tournoi Fuji, n'avait donc pu y participer et il y avait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient affrontés. C'était une partie importante car le garçon était le joueur le plus proche d'Ogata. Occasion unique de s'attirer à jamais l'intérêt de son idole, ou de s'écraser pitoyablement dans les catacombes des joueurs ratés.

Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit quand au fait d'utiliser ou non la Sumida et s'était prononcé contre. La technique se découvrait chaque nuit plus complexe et en user lors d'un match officiel sans la maîtriser pouvait s'avérer risqué. Cependant il était improbable qu'il puisse gagner contre le jeune Toya, au talent incontestable.

Il respira doucement, tentant vainement de calmer son cœur affolé et se ressassa mentalement les kifus qui s'entassaient dans sa tête. Il était fatigué. Cette partie lui apparaissait comme la dernière étape avant celui qui emplissait ses pensées et le stress l'avait empêché de dormir correctement les quinze derniers jours. Les cernes sous ses yeux en témoignaient assez clairement. La salle lui semblait surchauffée et il aurait bien voulu qu'on ouvre une fenêtre pour rafraîchir son cerveau bouillant. Il alla enfin s'asseoir, Akira prit place en face de lui et ils se saluèrent.

Son regard erra autour de la pièce et croisa celui de son maître qui inclina la tête ; Koyo Toya était en pleine discussion chuchotée avec Ogata et Isumi put observer le blond à son aise. De vagues traits bleus dénonçaient l'intérêt que le Judan portait à cette partie et il se sentit flatté. Sous le poids du regard, l'homme se retourna vivement, imité par un meijin qui fut à peine remarqué.

'Oui, regarde-moi ! J'avance et je te rattrape, je n'abandonnerai pas face à ton élève, aussi doué soit-il. C'est contre une partie de toi que je joue aujourd'hui et je vaincrai ! Regarde-moi monter les marches qui mènent jusqu'à toi car je serai le premier à t'atteindre !'

Il se retourna vers Akira et vit sa rage de vaincre prendre reflet dans les yeux du garçon. La partie allait être serrée...

0 0

Comme il l'avait prévu, les coups de son adversaire s'inspiraient beaucoup du style d'Ogata, l'autre influence étant sûrement le meijin. Il se surprenait à attaquer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, ne voulant laisser aucun répit au garçon. La moindre faille et Akira risquait de l'utiliser, il se devait d'avoir un jeu parfait. C'était un besoin, une obsession, une véritable drogue. Il sentait qu'à la moindre défaillance, son château de cartes péniblement érigé tomberait en cendres. Ses mains tremblaient de désir et il luttait contre son propre corps pour le cacher. Il était complètement accro, voulait, non, devait attaquer encore et encore, la défense n'existait même plus, c'était du quitte ou double. Akira plaça une nouvelle pierre, tentant un passage forcé. Non, il ne le laisserait pas prendre l'avantage ! Il répliqua d'un coup sec sur le goban, endommageant gravement l'assemblage de pierres de son adversaire. Celui-ci réfléchissait longtemps, envisageait toutes les possibilités et le temps passait, la pause approchait vite, semblable à une infirmière qui lui arracherait la dose nécessaire à son mental. Il devait forcer toujours plus contre les remparts du jeune, le forcer à se reculer, se retrancher, se...

« J'abandonne. »

Isumi avait du mal à réaliser ; son corps brûlait, ses tempes éclataient de l'intérieur et il balbutia « Merci pour la partie. »

Ils rangèrent les pierres et il se leva, pour retomber aussitôt. Sa vue devenait floue, ses jambes semblaient de coton. Il se força à se mettre debout, sous les regards étonnés de tous ceux qui l'avaient vu s'écrouler. Une personne qu'il identifia comme son maître le prit par le bras et l'emmena doucement à l'extérieur. L'air frais du couloir éclaira sa vision et il se trouva face à un visage inquiet.

« Je ne pourrais que te complimenter, si seulement tu me paraissais en meilleur état. Comment te sens-tu ? » Questionna gentiment Narusawa.

« Je ne sais pas très bien... J'ai mal à la tête, » avoua-t-il finalement.

Il sentit une main froide sur son front, « Pas étonnant, tu es brûlant. Isumi, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? »

« Six mois ? » Lança-t-il au hasard, commentaire que seul Waya, qui venait de les rejoindre, compris pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Le garçon lui mit de force un cachet dans la bouche et une bouteille d'eau dans les mains. Lorsqu'il l'eut avalé, Isumi regarda son ami, l'air interrogateur.

« Shin-chan, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu croyais vraiment que je n'aurais pas prévu le coup ? »

Le regard amusément compassionné de Waya les fit tous deux éclater de rire.

Un 'Aie ! Ma tête...' joignit celui de Narusawa au doublé du plus jeune.

Le couloir s'emplit de monde, les obligeant à redevenir plus sérieux. Akira s'avança vers lui et Isumi vit la main d'Ogata quitter son épaule. Un très léger sentiment de jalousie le prit, qui s'évapora aussitôt.

« C'était une belle partie, » complimenta l'adolescent.

« Et la plus dure que j'ai jamais joué, » rendit Shinishiro.

« J'espère avoir un jour le plaisir d'une revanche. »

« Ce serait avec joie. »

Le jeune le laissa et joignit Hikaru un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Isumi les observa un instant, les yeux à peine plissés, une révélation germant dans son esprit mais son étude s'arrêta d'elle-même lorsqu'il sentit deux yeux bruns sur lui.

Tournant la tête, il se laissa fondre sous le regard, profitant pleinement des sensations de plaisir que celui-ci infligeait à son corps. Ses pensées s'embuaient de nouveau, il flottait dans les cieux et se retrouva seul avec Ogata, centres d'un monde de brumes blanches. L'homme ne prononçait pas un mot, se contentant de l'échange visuel.

« Je t'attends, » semblait-il lui dire d'un air de défi.

« J'arrive, » voulait lui répondre Isumi.

Il se sentit bercé doucement, puis secoué. « Shinishiro ! Shinishiro ! ». Il détourna la tête pour entr'apercevoir son maître qui paraissait s'inquiéter de son absence et revint brusquement vers Ogata, mais la demi seconde où les yeux bleus l'avaient quitté avait été suffisante à l'homme pour disparaître.


	5. Chapitre 05

Titre : A toi ma Sumida

Chapitre 5

Rating : PG-13 peut-être

Remarques : Je comptais faire apparaître le meijin durant une demi-page, finalement, il en dure deux et demi. Koyo Toya est un peu OOC, mais je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous aurez le même plaisir à le lire. Please, R&R.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Il était une fois de plus assis sur le divan, une pile de kifus entre les mains. Enfin, il avait réussi : le vieux Kuwabara avait cédé sa place.

Lors de la première finale du tournoi, Ogata avait été surpris d'apercevoir des yeux bleus qui le suivaient.

'Ca t'intéresse ?' Avait-il pensé à ce moment. Lorsqu'il était ressorti, Isumi avait disparu. 'Hum... Tu joues au difficile ?'

Trois jours plus tard, il était arrivé pour trouver le jeune déjà assis dans la salle de télévision. Il avait souri, 'Tu aimes venir me voir jouer ? Tu me flattes. Sais-tu que j'étudie toutes tes parties ? Je te vois progresser, écraser la plupart de tes adversaires. J'étais là lorsque tu as vaincu Kurata et je serais là pour les prochaines. Je t'attends, montre donc ce que tu sais faire.' Il avait compté le voir à la fin de la partie mais Isumi avait de nouveau disparu. Puis le jeune homme avait cessé de venir.

Cela devenait frustrant. Le Judan voulait connaître les pensées d'Isumi. Quel était son avis sur ses parties ? Il se sentait ridicule de désirer cela. Quel intérêt pouvait-il porter au jugement d'un 4ème dan, franchement ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi le garçon ne venait plus. Avait-il été déçu par ses performances ? Ce serait le comble !

Seiji entra dans le département de go et scruta la pièce. Pas d'Isumi en vue, où pouvait-il bien être ? Pris de doute, il avait scanné le tableau des parties mais Shinishiro n'avait rien eu de programmé. La tension déjà importante qui s'accumulait sur ses épaules s'accrut un peu plus.

'Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Me serais-je trompé ? Peut-être que je ne l'intéressais pas, il pourrait s'attaquer à d'autres maîtres. Non, pas possible, il ne serait pas venu assister à mes deux premières finales dans ce cas... Ah ! Et puis je m'en fiche de ce gamin ! Qu'il fasse ce qui lui plaît, après tout !'

Sa partie éclaira son agacement et une déception qu'il aurait voulu oublier. En cinq mois, il s'était habitué au regard bleuté dans son dos, à croiser régulièrement Isumi dans les couloirs de la Nihon-Ki-In, à le sentir le poursuivre. Avait-il rêvé ? Le jeune pouvait avoir été attiré par un autre, il y en avait tellement. Le meijin poursuivait Sai, Ashiwara le meijin, Shindo Akira et ce dernier le fuyait, que venait-il faire au milieu de tout ça ? La pensée que quelqu'un lui courrait après l'avait étrangement stimulé, et il le comprenait : n'avait-il pas utilisé le même principe pour faire progresser son junior ? La sensation de compter aussi fort pour un autre joueur était agréable, rassurante, cela lui donnait une raison de continuer autre que le désir d'être reconnu.

Il découvrait aujourd'hui le vide qui avait envahi le fils du meijin lors du presque abandon de Shindo. Et dire qu'il affrontait Kuwabara le lendemain... Il ferait mieux d'aller dormir et se reposer un peu, mais le sommeil allait sans doute se faire rare, à l'image de la dernière semaine.

Effectivement, il se releva épuisé, se doucha, s'habilla et partit. Comme par hasard, qui croisa-t-il dans le couloir du département ? Kuwabara ! Le vieux singe n'allait pas manquer une telle occasion.

« Hé bien, gamin ? ! Prêt pour notre partie ? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, il faut dormir la nuit. »

Ogata ignora le sous-entendu alors que l'Honinbo continuait, « J'ai analysé ta partie de mardi avec Isumi-kun : plutôt pitoyable. Il a trouvé trois ou quatre coups absolument superbes et tu es complètement passé à côté. »

Seiji sursauta imperceptiblement, 'Il analyse mes parties avec Kuwabara ? ! Et en plus il se permet de lui donner de quoi me critiquer ! ! !'

« Tiens, Isumi-kun ! Te voilà... » s'exclama le vieux.

Ogata tourna brusquement la tête, croyant à moitié à une blague mais le garçon était bien là, devant eux. Shinishiro salua l'Honinbo avant de se tourner vers lui, « Ogata-sensei, » dit-il humblement.

« Je l'ai invité à observer notre partie, » expliqua Kuwabara, « Cela lui fera un peu d'expérience lorsque viendra pour lui le moment de me défier. »

Seiji ne releva pas cette allusion à sa défaite et regardait simplement Isumi.

'Alors tu me suivais tout de même ! Dis-moi que tu ne couches pas avec Kuwabara où je vais piquer une crise. Non, hein, le vieux , c'est pas pour toi...' Il sourit, entraînant une coloration des joues du garçon, 'Tu es vraiment à croquer comme ça. Tu aimes quand je te regarde ? Ca tombe bien parce que moi, j'aime te regarder. J'ai manqué t'en vouloir, sais-tu ? Ne pas venir me voir jouer, j'espère que tu avais de bonnes raisons. Il paraît que tu t'es ris de ma dernière partie. Bien, je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies pas un mot à redire à celle-ci !' Et il entra d'un pas sûr dans la salle.

Kuwabara, ayant vu l'air résolu de son adversaire, commença de douter. Il avait pensé qu'amener Isumi, par qui Ogata ne pouvait décemment pas ne pas se sentir inquiété comme il l'était par Akira, jouerait sur le moral du Judan. De plus, il avait remarqué les regards du garçon sur le blond et un petit coup de pouce au jeune ne pouvait qu'ennuyer Ogata. Bien entendu, il y avait belle lurette qu'il avait compris que si le Gosei était attiré par les beaux garçons, il ne se laissait jamais aller avec eux. Que cette restriction s'applique à tous les hommes ou simplement aux joueurs de go, il s'en fichait, le seul fait important était qu'Isumi soit inclus dans le lot.

A l'inverse, il n'avait pas prévu que l'attirance put être réciproque... Et quand il pensait attirance, il se signifiait pas physique. C'était pourtant ce qui venait de se passer : le blond avait été vexé du commentaire sur sa partie mais la flamme qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux à la vue du jeune était indéniable. Ogata pouvait tromper le monde des pros au grand complet, sauf lui : le sourire n'était pas de ceux que l'on lance pour de la simple drague...

Il grinça des dents. Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça !

Il avait tout de même perdu.

Deux semaines plus tard, le département annonçait la partie imminente entre Isumi et Akira. Ce dernier était alors venu demander conseil à Ogata.

'Puis-je aider Akira ?' S'était demander celui-ci. 'Bien sûr, il est mon élève, je ne peux pas refuser ! Mais c'est injuste pour Isumi... Quoiqu'il a Narusawa. Cependant je connais à tous coups plus le style d'Isumi que Narusawa celui d'Akira. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus qu'Isumi ait de toute façon la force de battre Akira. Il est doué mais tout de même...'

En vérité, ce qui le tracassait réellement était plutôt : 'Et si Isumi perd ? Renoncera-t-il à me poursuivre ? Non, il a déjà perdu des parties au tournoi Tengen (j'ai mis celui-là, mais si vous en préféré un autre, je vous en prie) et ça ne l'a pas arrêté... Mais ce n'était pas contre Akira, qui est mon élève. Je ne vais pas aller souhaiter qu'il perde, tout de même, ce serait exagéré ! Bon, je vais entraîner Akira et advienne que pourra.'

De là les cernes...

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Le jour fatidique était arrivé. Ogata, le meijin et son fils s'étaient retrouvés devant la Nihon-Ki-In. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Seiji repéra immédiatement son obsession qui s'asseyait.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais joué contre le jeune Isumi, » fit remarquer Koyo Toya.

« Il y a six mois, oui, le lendemain de sa partie contre Ashiwara... » Sa voix s'était éteinte doucement alors qu'il sentait un regard sur lui et se retournait vers celui qui le générait.

Une paire d'yeux bleus le défiait, semblant lui dire « Oui, je suis monté jusqu'à lui mais il n'est qu'une étape. Je monterai plus haut, jusqu'à toi ! »

La partie commença et Ogata fut immédiatement frappé par la fureur dans le jeu du jeune homme. Tout joueur plus sensible qu'Akira aurait déjà abandonné devant la violence des attaques qui semblait ne jamais faiblir. Chaque coup était implacable, brisant des défenses qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'exister. Akira, habitué à jouer contre son père, tenait bon et tentait lui-même quelques coups offensifs.

Les deux joueurs étaient de force égale et seule leur rage de vaincre pouvait les départager. Le résultat ne laissait alors pas de doute : Ogata avait toujours considéré Akira comme passionné, mais la fureur que plaquait Isumi sur le goban avec chacune de ses pierres dépassait l'entendement. Le jeune homme, pourtant de nature calme, semblait possédé ; une seule pensée l'obsédant : réduire son adversaire à néant !

Les coups d'Isumi se firent plus pressant, si cela était seulement possible. La pause, pendant laquelle Akira pourrait reprendre son souffle, était proche. Ce dernier abandonna.

La tension accumulée dans la salle s'évanouit soudainement alors que Shinishiro relevait la tête, surpris. Seiji l'entendit balbutier un remerciement et le regarda ranger les pierres de ses mains fébriles. Lorsque le garçon fit signe de se lever, il l'imita mais resta figé en le voyant retomber, 'Qu'a-t-il ? Il ne se sent pas bien ?'

Le jeune homme se releva et son maître l'emmena à l'extérieur. Cela lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Narusawa. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Akira les avait rejoint. Son visage indifférent cachait des yeux légèrement dépités. Ogata lui posa une main sur l'épaule, murmura quelques paroles rassurantes à son junior quant à son jeu – et qu'il pensait réellement ! !- et l'entraîna à l'extérieur d'où fusaient des rires.

Il sortit pour trouver le jeune en compagnie duquel il voyait souvent Isumi plié en deux, Narusawa un sourire aux lèvres et l'objet de ses attentions les mains contre les tempes. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn se pencha vers Isumi et lui toucha le front du dos de la main. Durant un bref instant, Ogata sentit la haine se réveiller au fond de son cœur. Il la renfloua alors qu'Akira se dégageait et s'avançait, échangeant quelques mots qu'il écouta distraitement. Enfin, Shinishiro le regarda. Ses beaux yeux étaient épuisés mais heureux, ses cernes noires témoignaient de sa fatigue et ses joues rouges d'une fièvre grimpante.

'Comment te sens-tu ? Cette partie nous a tous épuisé mais tu as finalement vaincu, comme tu le désirais. Repose-toi maintenant, tu l'as bien mérité, mais ne te relâche pas pour autant car ne crois pas que je te laisserai me rattraper aussi facilement.'

Il vit Isumi détourner les yeux vers son maître qui l'appelait et s'éclipsa.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

« J'eut apprécié avoir été averti à l'avance que cette partie serait une vendetta personnelle, » reprocha le meijin, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux d'Ogata.

Après la partie, ce dernier avait accompagné père et fils chez eux, suite à un ordre silencieux du premier. Akira avait alors été envoyé chercher du thé, ce dont sa mère s'occupait généralement seule, et il s'était rapidement avéré que la confrontation serait inévitable.

Seiji frémit sous le regard de son maître mais ne broncha pas.

« Akira était-il au courant ? » Continua Toya.

« Non, » avoua-t-il piteusement. Il savait qu'il avait tord, il ne s'était pas comporté comme il aurait dû. Quelqu'un de véritablement concerné aurait au moins mentionné à Akira combien Isumi allait s'impliquer dans cette partie ; mais ses désirs personnels étaient venus s'en mêler et l'avaient empêchés de prendre parti pour le garçon. Oui, il n'avait pas voulu risqué de voir Isumi se faire lamentablement éclaté. Etait-ce mal que de le désirer à sa poursuite ? Bien évidemment, ce n'aurait pas été le cas si le jeune homme n'avait pas été aussi mignon, mais on n'envoyait pas balader un tel assemblage de corps et d'esprit, surtout qui persistait à vous suivre. Cependant, même s'il ne regrettait pas son geste, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en avait pas honte.

« Seiji, » poursuivit le meijin, « Quelle est ta relation avec ce garçon ? »

La question était directe, sans broderies ou dilution. Décidément, avoir quitté le monde des pros l'avait bien changé. Connaissant Toya depuis plus de quinze ans, Ogata savait pertinemment que l'homme n'avait en tête que le go mais la sienne s'embarquait déjà dans un délire passionné,

'Ma relation ? Hé bien si vous voulez tout savoir, je le matte physiquement et mentalement dès que j'en ai l'occasion mais cela ne me suffit pas et je le prends dans mon lit chaque nuit, en rêve bien sûr, car cette satané règle m'empêche de le toucher. Ensuite, lorsque je ne supporte plus cette relation purement spirituelle, je m'arrange pour trouver un type qui lui ressemble un peu et je le ramène chez moi en m'imaginant que c'est lui. En clair, je suis complètement obsédé : j'ai besoin d'avoir mon quota de rencontres ou j'ai intérieurement l'air d'un drogué en manque. Cela ne se remarque pas n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais. Vous seriez surpris de tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis devenu votre élève et dont vous n'avez pas idée, ma dernière lubie étant ce gamin, de dix ans mon cadet, et à qui je voudrais faire l'amour, encore et toujours, dans le lit, la voiture, les toilettes, sur le sol, la table, le goban, bref, n'importe où, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je désire, c'est l'avoir devant moi, nu, tremblant de désir, hurlant son plaisir à pleins poumons alors que je le possède sans relâche. Et puisque le sujet vous intéresse tant, je vais même ajouter que son corps secoué d'excitation, brûlant de fièvre et ses yeux brillant de rage et de résolution lors de la partie ont manqué me déstabiliser complètement. Si j'eut été son adversaire, rien n'eut été moins sûr que ma victoire, malgré notre différence de niveau qui ne cesse de diminuer d'ailleurs. Il est très doué, je suis fier de lui. Après tout, c'est moi qu'il poursuit, il est donc mien. Vous pensez sans doute que je devrais avoir peur, mais non, cela m'excite encore davantage. En ce moment même, je bénis l'ampleur de mon pantalon.'

Telles furent les pensées qui traversèrent son esprit à l'ambiguïté de la question. Haussant les épaules, il répondit « Il a l'air de me courir après. »

Il ne put voir si le meijin était dupe car Akira choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce et détourner leur attention. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas pour faire interrompre son interrogatoire à Toya senior.

« Comment avait-il joué ? »

L'homme semblait au moins s'être calmé, c'était déjà ça. Admettant qu'il ait voulu parler de sa partie avec Isumi, Ogata s'appliqua à la reproduire sur le goban qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il observa les réactions sur les deux visages. Rien. Ces masques d'impassibilité lui tapaient sérieusement sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas comme avec son Isumi, dont il pouvait découvrir les moindres pensées rien qu'en observant les yeux.

« C'est un bon jeu, mais le style est diamétralement opposé à la partie d'aujourd'hui, » se décida enfin à dire le meijin.

« C'était il y a presque six mois, » défendit Ogata, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il cherchait à cacher. Dans un cas normal, et qui n'invoquait donc pas Isumi, comment aurait-il réagi à ce type d'étude ? Colère ? Curiosité ? Désintérêt ? Mince... Pas moyen d'imaginer. Il était tellement pris par ses pensées depuis l'année précédente qu'il en avait oublié comment agir sans la présence d'Isumi. Il opta pour un léger amusement.

A son tour, Akira prit la parole. « Isumi-san ne m'a pas paru dans son état normal. Lorsque je l'ai regardé alors que la partie commençait, ses yeux étaient, comment le décrire ?, à la fois fixes et ailleurs, déterminés mais presque effrayés. Maintenant que j'y repense, je dirais que ce n'était pas la colère qui le faisait jouer mais la peur. Je ne saurai pourtant expliquer pourquoi. » Son regard s'était perdu dans le vague alors qu'il parlait, semblant découvrir ce qu'il n'avait pas vu alors.

« Seiji ? »

Par tous les dieux du go, Toyo ne lui lâcherait donc pas les basques ! L'homme semblait fermement décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez et n'avait visiblement pas gobé son mensonge par omission.

« Bien ! » Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux d'exaspération. Quitte à tout révéler, autant ne pas perdre sa dignité en continuant un combat qu'il avait perdu d'avance. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Un infime sourire passa sur les lèvres du meijin. Décidément, faire craquer Ogata avait toujours été et resterait à jamais une épreuve de force. Et pourtant, celui qu'il considérait comme un fils s'était assagi ; quelques mois auparavant, un tel interrogatoire se serait terminé à coups de répliques cinglantes et lui-même, à bout de nerfs, aurait chassé le blond de chez lui, avec toutefois la ferme intention de le laisser revenir dès la moindre occasion.

Dans un certain sens, il aimait cette enveloppe de glace qu'il avait forgé autour de son propre corps, malgré que celle-ci garda son fils légitime plus éloigné de lui qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. Combien de fois les particules de son esprit lui avaient-elles assemblé les pierres de ses indices sur un goban imaginaire, lui révélant ce qu'il aurait préféré ignorer, et combien de fois son calme lui était-il resté, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien démêlé de ce qu'étaient les vies complexes de ses deux enfants ? Entre Seiji et son goût invétéré pour les beaux garçons – Ashiwara notamment, qui semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien- et Akira avec son obsession pour le jeune Shindo, ha ça oui ! Il en avait fait des découvertes ! Des rouges, des vertes et des pas mûres, même. Dernière en date : Isumi. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là, même si les fortes modifications dans le caractère d'Ogata lui avaient laissé supposer qu'il se tramait encore quelque chose dans son dos.

Koyo regarda le blond se frotter les yeux et Akira les observer sans comprendre. Les muscles de ses joues le titillaient fortement et il se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Non, vraiment, ce ne serait pas sérieux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ri, d'ailleurs ? Beaucoup, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Et cela le démangeait fortement. Bon sang, mais le croyaient-ils tous stupide ? Comment aurait-il pu ne pas faire attention à son fils alors que celui-ci cherchait refuge auprès de Shindo dès la fin de sa partie ? Et Ogata, avec ses 'conversations visuelles' qui soit disant passaient inaperçues ? Il les regarda une fois de plus. Seiji avait remis ses lunettes et ils attendaient tous les deux, les yeux braqués vers lui, sûrement en train de se demander s'il avait tout à fait recouvré la santé après son arrêt cardiaque. Peut-être les médecins avaient-ils négligé de tester le cerveau ? Sa gorge fut prisme de spasmes qu'il ne contrôlait plus, son esprit générant à une vitesse folle tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il leur avait caché et un rire brisa le silence de la pièce. La main devant la bouche, il riait comme un enfant qui a découvert un secret et s'évertue à vouloir le montrer à tout le monde, sans toutefois leur dire ce que c'est.

Au bout d'un instant, il se reprit en main et rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé de bonheur. Deux paires de globes lumineux lui faisaient face. Cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas du tout et un fou rire résonna dans la maison japonaise. Ha ! Ca faisait du bien de se laisser un peu aller, surtout aux frais de ces deux garnements. Ce fut seulement lorsque sa femme fit glisser un panneau et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement qu'il songea à s'arrêter.

« P... Papa, tu te sens bien ? » Balbutia finalement Akira, pas tout à fait certain de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir. Les regards de Seiji et d'Akiko signifiaient mot pour mot la même chose. D'où il se trouvait, il pouvait les entendre penser tous les trois 'Ca y est, une veine du cerveau s'est fait la malle.'

Souriant à moitié, il se retourna vers sa femme et la rassura sur son état. Elle repartit, pas convaincue. Cela le laissait avec ses grands enfants.

« Une explication serait de rigueur, » suscita-t-il d'Ogata, se demandant s'il devrait répéter vu l'état d'abrutissement total que les deux garçons semblaient avoir atteint.

Seiji cligna des paupières, parut enregistrer la demande et se racla la gorge avant de se lancer, « Oui, je savais que cette partie comptait beaucoup pour Isumi. Je ne t'ai pas prévenu, je suis désolé. » Le petit intermède du rire lui avait assez ralenti le cerveau pour que l'excuse passe sans trop de mal.

A peu près même réaction de la part d'Akira : « Oh... Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'il put jouer aussi violemment de toute manière. »

Réconciliés là où ils ne s'en étaient jamais voulu, ils le prirent alors pour cible, « La même remarque pourrait s'appliquer à vous, » attaqua Ogata.

« Quoi ? Vous me reprocher toujours par derrière de ne pas être assez décontracté, vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre maintenant ? » Répliqua Toya. Cela leur cloua le bec. Et toc ! C'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace ! Non mais ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces gamins ?


	6. Chapitre 06

Titre : A toi ma Sumida

Chapitre 6

Rating : pg-13

Remarques : Je le mets là au cas où cela n'aurait pas été clair dans l'histoire. Dans les chapitres 4 et 5, les deux parties décrites en sont une seule, vue la première fois par Isumi et la deuxième par Ogata. Isumi n'a battu Toya qu'une seule fois. Merci à Piyoko, yuki-chan, lily.jay et la souris pour les reviews. A la souris, je vais modifier le chap 4 dès que j'aurais le temps, promis.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

« Ca c'est une victoire ! » hurla Morishita, « Isumi ! Quitte les neuf étoiles et rejoint notre groupe ! »

« Quoi ? Mais je... je ne peux pas. Narusawa-sensei »

« Au diable Narusawa ! » coupa le 9ème dan, « Quelqu'un qui peut battre Akira Toya n'a sa place que chez moi ! »

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que ça durait : un Morishita survolté gueulait à faire s'écrouler la Nihon-Ki-In, exprimant ainsi son extase quant à la défaite du fils prodige de Koyo Toya. Waya soutenait fermement son maître et Hikaru avait renoncé à les faire taire, malgré sa désapprobation de la plupart des commentaires.

Isumi, quant à lui, se demandait sérieusement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester couché.

Sa journée avait commencé à cinq heures du matin, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone l'avait tiré de son sommeil au beau milieu de sa partie pédagogique. Affront suprême ! Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un faux numéro. Il avait ensuite essayé de se rendormir et y était difficilement parvenu aux alentours de sept heures. Sa partie heureusement terminée, le réveil qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié d'éteindre la veille avait sonné à sept heures trente. Autant dire qu'il avait récupéré tout le sommeil qu'il lui manquait... Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il avait passé une demi-heure sous une douche bien chaude, s'était habillé et parti pour le département de go.

Il avait l'intention d'attraper en vitesse les derniers kifus d'Ogata et d'aller tranquillement les étudier dans un petit parc tranquille, profiter du soleil, si rare ces derniers temps. Destinée lui en voulait particulièrement ce jour-là : qu'est-ce que Kuwabara venait foutre à la Nihon-Ki-In à neuf heures moins le quart ?

« Hé bien, Isumi-kun ! C'était une partie absolument superbe que tu nous as joué hier ! » Le vieux avait enfin l'air d'avoir digéré sa défaite contre Ogata. Pourquoi pile ce jour-là ? Allez savoir

« Tu as bien le temps de me faire une petite partie pédagogique ? Je dois commencer à rouiller et une partie contre l'étoile montante qu'est Isumi Shinishiro pourrait huiler un peu tout ça. »

A moitié endormi et complètement crevé, il n'eut pas la force de refuser et se vit traîner jusqu'à un club de go, style plutôt louche. Le genre d'endroit qu'il ne fréquentait jamais sans bonne compagnie, ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas dans cette situation précise.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » proposa Kuwabara avec un grand sourire... enfin sourire... Isumi hésitait entre les adjectifs sardonique et sadique.

'Non, je veux retourner chercher les kifus et aller dormir.' Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal à la tête, c'était effroyable. Heureusement que le club était vide à cette heure-là de la matinée ou il n'aurait pas survécu. « Un jus de fruit si c'est possible, merci, » décida-t-il enfin.

« Alors cette partie... Combien dois-je placer de pierres ? » demanda le vieux en ricanant.

Isumi se sentit rougir, 'Combien de pierres ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il n'y a que moi pour me retrouver dans des situations pareilles' « Ca... Ca devrait aller sans » Il avait déjà son mal au crâne, pas la peine de se rajouter des handicaps.

Il regarda Kuwabara qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, 'Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi justement aujourd'hui pour demander cette partie ?'

Isumi sentait remonter ses sentiments de la veille, durant sa partie avec Toya, 'Et puis il m'énerve lui avec ses commentaires déplacés ! Tu veux une partie pédagogique ? Hé bien tu vas l'avoir ! Je t'ai déjà battu une fois, je peux recommencer !'

Son regard se durcit et il fixa les yeux de l'homme, « Vous commencez, pas de komi. »

Kuwabara ne parut pas déstabilisé, au contraire, il sourit à nouveau.

« C'est amusant, » dit-il en plaçant la première pierre, « C'est la première fois que je t'affronte depuis que tu es devenu pro. Tu as beaucoup progressé depuis. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit, en effet, » répondit-il en plaçant une étoile blanche. Blancâ€ Durant toutes leurs récentes parties, c'était toujours sa Lune qui avait eu les blancs. Il avait d'ailleurs put remarquer que la Sumida était plus efficace lorsque l'adversaire commençait.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'y crois pas ? Pourtant ta victoire d'hier le prouve. »

« Ce n'était qu'une victoire, cela ne veut rien dire. »

Kuwabara rit sourdement, « Toujours aussi modeste, à ce que je vois. »

Le dialogue s'était arrêté là. En fin de compte, la partie s'était déroulée sans incident, il avait gagné de trois mokus mais comme Kuwabara n'avait pas joué très sérieusement, cela ne comptait pas vraiment. Son mal de tête s'était lui aussi un peu amélioré. Tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'il demande bêtement :

« Pourquoi avoir demandé cette partie ? »

Kuwabara le regarda, termina de ranger ses pierres et se décida à répondre, « Pour te parler. »

« Ha... Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi la partie alors ? » Qu'est-ce que le vieux trafiquait encore ?

« C'est toujours mieux de discuter après une petite partie de go. Surtout que la conversation va tourner autour. »

Isumi attendait la suite, appréhensif. Kuwabara avait quitté ses sourires et un air très sérieux tordait les rides de son visage. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Après réflexion, Shinishiro préférait nettement le côté blagueur du vieux, même s'il était un peu pervers.

« Que sais-tu d'Ogata ? »

Isumi blanchit. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Il avait remarqué quelque chose ? Cela se voyait tant que ça ? « Je... Je ne sais pas. Pas grand chose. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Bafouilla-t-il.

Le vieux grogna « Hum. C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Le jeune était à présent plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Bien ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Plutôt, que savait-il ? Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller le répéter, n'est-ce pas ? La clochette de la porte retentit et sa respiration s'arrêta d'un coup. Dans un cauchemar, il vit un homme s'approcher de leur table et parler avec Kuwabara. Ses oreilles captèrent soudain le nom d'Ogata dans la conversation et il revint à la réalité. L'homme le regardait fixement et dit simplement « Oui, il serait bien son genre » avant d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la salle.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire encore ? Il aurait bien aimé que l'on réponde à toutes ses questions, si seulement il avait osé les poser à voix haute. Il observa l'homme qui était à présent penché sur un goban. Il paraissait à peine vingt-cinq ans mais pouvait en avoir plus, étant donné le style chic de ses vêtements. Sûrement un cadre ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Etrange que quelqu'un comme lui vienne jouer à une heure pareille dans ce club plus que tendancieux... Oh... D'accord... Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air gay du tout, plutôt le genre d'homme qui faisait se retourner les femmes dans la rue. Quoique Ogata était un peu pareil. Au fait, quelle heure était-il ? Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la pendule au dessus de la porte. Onze heures trente. Rabaissant son regard, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été discret du tout, pour la simple et bonne raison que Kuwabara ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Isumi avait envie de s'en aller mais hésitait ; s'il partait, il ne saurait jamais pourquoi

« Tu veux savoir ce que je disais sur Ogata, n'est-ce pas ? »

Là, ça sentait clairement le coup bien monté. A plein nez, même ; mais il voulait savoir. Maudite curiosité, toujours là quand il ne fallait pas. Il rougit et hocha la tête.

Le pourpre de ses joues contrastait avec la blancheur de son visage. Décidément, Ogata avait bon goût, trop bon goût, cela devenait agaçant.

« Je disais que tu étais le prochain sur sa liste. »

« Quoi ? ! Quelle liste ? »

Kuwabara le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et éclata de rire, ce qui fit se retourner l'homme du fond. Isumi se sentit ridicule et s'enfonça sur sa chaise.

« Ah Isumi-kun » hoqueta le vieux en se calmant, « Tu es si... candide. »

Là, le vieux allait trop loin ! Il y avait une différence entre accepter des commentaires déplacés et se laisser rabaisser. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la table : cela ne servirait à rien d'insulter Kuwabara, au contraire.

« Si vous étiez plus clair » Commença-t-il, passablement énervé.

« Ce qu'il essaie de te dire, » coupa l'homme qui les regardait à présent, « C'est qu'Ogata est plutôt du genre à te mettre dans son lit et ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole par la suite. »

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait raconter, lui ? Et de quoi il se mêlait ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez en savoir ? »

L'homme sourit doucement, « Je l'ai rencontré le mois dernier dans un bar gay. Nous avons passé une nuit ensemble. »

Choc.

« Isumi-kun, je voulais »

'Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Quoiqu'il dise, je ne veux pas l'entendre !' « Je n'ai pas à discuter ma vie privée avec vous ! » Justement le truc à ne pas dire : maintenant, leurs assertions se prouvaient véritables... Il attrapa brusquement son blouson et son sac, manquant de renverser la chaise et sortit en courant.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Les eaux, touchables et cependant impalpables. Tout ça pour finalement se retrouver là. Il longeait le fleuve, parcourant le même chemin que six mois auparavant. Si Waya le voyait, il lui en voudrait sûrement d'y être retourné.

'Il avait vraiment l'air de penser que j'avais voulu me suicider'

Tout de même, malgré qu'il lui arrivât d'être impulsif, il n'était pas assez stupide pour sauter délibérément ; quoique la fois précédente, ce n'était pas délibéré non plus, mais c'était arrivé. Cette fois-ci, le Soleil et non la Lune causait les reflets des ondes. Verrait-il le goban ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre à la place de sa Lune ? Cette nuit, pour la première fois en une demi année d'entraînement, il avait poussé la Sumida jusqu'à la fin d'une partie. Et il avait compris le secret, pourquoi les coups semblaient si neutres. En y repensant, cela n'avait rien d'incroyable, une simple technique pédagogique mais qui avait été transposée sur des parties réelles. Un dispositif ingénieux.

S'il l'avait utilisé contre Kuwabara, cela l'aurait-il fait taire ? Hum. Sûrement pas. Quand même, quel abruti il avait été : Ogata n'était pas asexué ; bien sûr qu'il fichait quelqu'un dans son lit. Non, en fait, il n'avait simplement jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'Ogata puisse vraiment être gay. Il pensait qu'il avait une copine, plusieurs peut-être, peu importe, cela restait des femmes. Dans ses rêves, il était le seul homme dans la vie du blond, les autres restaient de simples connaissances. Cependant, s'il était un habitué des bars gays, il avait dû en rencontrer du monde. Non ! Kuwabara mentait ! Ogata n'avait jamais croisé cet homme, tout cela était un coup monté pour se venger de sa défaite ! D'abord, que serait-il venu faire seul dans le club, sinon préparer un mauvais coup avec l'ex-Honinbo ? Oui, c'était ça et point à la ligne !

Le parc Amarikyu. Il était arrivé. Isumi observa un instant l'affairement sur l'autre rive, hésitant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança et plongea les yeux dans le fleuve, pour se reculer aussitôt, les mains sur le crâne, se retenant de hurler de douleur. Son visage se contortionnait sous la souffrance ; il pressait des doigts, enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau, espérant distraire son esprit de l'afflux nerveux trop intense. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et tout s'arrêta.

Le néant l'enveloppait de sa douce torpeur, allégeant sa douleur. Où se trouvait-il ? Il fit un pas en avant, découvrant de l'eau sous ses pieds nus. 'Où sont passées mes chaussures ? On dirait la première salle de go de mes rêves... sauf que je n'y vois rien et qu'il n'y a pas trace de goban.'

Le courant frappait ses chevilles avec force, lui intimant d'avancer. Dans ce genre de cas, il était plutôt enclin à préférer l'immobilité mais cela ne lui apporterait rien de rester ici. 'Bon ben, va pour l'aval.' Non ! Tout cela était trop facile ! S'il descendait le fleuve, il rencontrerait l'océan, et après ? Au loin, en amont, il entendait de l'eau couler, une sorte de cascade probablement. Suivant son instinct, il tourna résolument les talons et se mit en route, remontant le courant, d'abord par petits pas puis, se forçant un peu –de toutes manières, il n'y avait rien- à grandes enjambées.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas, cela ressemblait trop à sa toute première aventure au pays de l'esprit. Qui savait ? Son corps était peut-être en train d'être transporté à l'hôpital, après avoir été repêché une nouvelle fois dans le fleuve ; si Waya apprenait qu'il était retourné au Sumida, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Cela ne devait pas arriver ! Il allait se réveiller avant que quoi que ce soit de grave puisse se produire ! Et il doubla de vitesse. Le grondement était maintenant tout prêt et des gouttelettes lui frappèrent le visage, signe qu'il avait en effet atteint une chute d'eau.

Il tourna soudain la tête. N'étaient-ce pas des voix qu'il venait d'entendre ? Non, il devait confondre... Il tendit l'oreille. Si, il percevait bien des bribes de conversation au travers du brouhaha des eaux. Il avança quelques pas de plus, perçut des rires et une voix de femme.

« Tout de même, sensei... Effectuer un tel voyage, vous ne ménagez pas votre santé »

Voix d'homme âgé, « Ose me dire que ce petit bijou de technique n'en valait pas la peine ! »

Silence puis nouveaux rires.

« Dans quelques jours commence ce tournoi dont je t'avais parlé, » reprit l'homme, « Et dans moins d'un mois, j'aurai affronté ce japonais qui fait couler tellement d'encre : Toya Koyo. Il paraît en plus qu'il a un élève, un jeune prodige du nom d'Ogata. Ah ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il vaut réellement, peut-être même testerai-je mon bijou sur lui. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Les voix s'éloignèrent et Isumi ne perçut pas la réponse. 'Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? -J'aurai affronté ce japonais-... Cet homme ne l'était-il pas lui-même ? Quoiqu'en y repensant, il y avait peut-être un léger accent dans sa voix, coréen ou du même genre. La technique dont il parlait serait-elle la Sumida ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi une telle conversation a lieu ici, au milieu de nulle part. Et Ogata ? Il y a longtemps qu'il n'est plus considéré comme -jeune prodige-, remplacé par Akira. Je serais dans le passé ? Hum. Le plus simple serait de suivre les voix et trouver d'autres informations.'

Il avança résolument avec la ferme intention de traverser la cascade, et posa le pied dans le vide. Entraîné par son propre élan, son corps entier suivit.

0 0 0 0 0 0

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Isumi leva les yeux vers une femme d'âge moyen dont la main était posée sur son épaule. « Je... Je crois oui. Merci. »

La femme lui sembla sceptique mais sourit et s'en alla.

'Que m'est-il encore arrivé ? J'étais en train de tomber juste à l'instant. Ah oui, c'était un rêve. Pas de coma cette fois ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir sauté à l'eau non plus,' pensa-t-il en inspectant ses vêtements secs. Ses chaussures aussi étaient bien là. 'Je m'améliore. En plus mon mal de crâne est parti,' s'ajouta-t-il à lui-même en se touchant la tête. 'J'ai de la chance finalement. Quelle heure est-il ?' Il regarda son poignet, 'Quatre heures... Quatre heures ?!! J'ai marché tout ce temps ? Pas croyable ! C'est vrai que j'ai faim... Bon, Nihon-Ki-In et kifus puis parc et déjeuner ; et si je re-croise Kuwabara, il peut aller au diable.'

Il se dirigea vers le métro (il y a des métros à Tokyo ?), en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard et pénétra dans le département de go.

« Shin-chan ! »

'Ah ! Cette voix, ça ne peut être que Waya.' Il se retourna avec n sourire et découvrit son ami accompagné d'Hikaru.

« Bonjour. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pourtant pas de parties. »

« Voyons Shin ! On est jeudi, c'est groupe d'étude aujourd'hui, » rappela Waya, « A ce propos... Hum... Enfin... Tu voudrais pas venir ? »

Shinishiro dévisagea le garçon aux yeux suppliants et démesurés, « Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose de spécial ? »

Hikaru vint en renfort du 2ème dan, « Il a foiré sa dernière partie. Si tu viens, ça lui sauve la mise avec Morishita, » expliqua-t-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas la peine de te marrer ! » siffla Waya, « T'as aussi mal joué que moi ! »

« Oui, mais moi j'ai gagné ! »

« Et gnagnagna... Allez Shin-chan, s'te plaît ! »

Oh, après tout, cela le distrairait aussi bien que le parc. De plus, il devait bien ça à Waya, au moins pour le secret que celui-ci lui gardait depuis des mois.

« J'ai le temps d'aller déjeuner ? »

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent et il se jeta à son cou, « T'acceptes ? T'es trop sympa ! Merci merci merci ! Bien sûr que tu peux déjeuner, c'est dans une heure... T'as pas encore déjeuné ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu c'matin ? Je croyais que tu venais d'chez toi. »

Isumi commença de s'éloigner, suivi des deux jeunes, en direction du plus proche Mc Do. « Non. Je suis venu ce matin et j'ai croisé Kuwabara qui voulait jouer. On a fait une partie et »

« Quand même, » interrompit Hikaru, « Il aurait pu te laisser déjeuner au milieu. »

« La partie s'est terminée avant midi, » clarifia tout de suite Isumi, ne voulant pas que le malentendu se propage, « Je suis allé me promener après et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Shindo sembla accepter l'explication mais Waya fronça les sourcils. Shinishiro le regarda fixement, indiquant que la version complète devrait attendre.

Il déjeuna et ils goûtèrent, tout en discutant des sorties de mangas du mois. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils retournèrent à la Nihon-Ki-In et Isumi passa enfin chercher ces kifus qui lui avaient causés tant de mésaventures.

« Tu étudies les parties d'Ogata ? » s'étonna Hikaru.

Shinishiro resta un instant sans répondre. « Oui, » déclara-t-il enfin, « J'étudie le style du groupe d'étude du meijin, enfin... de Toya je veux dire, j'oublie toujours qu'il n'est plus meijin »

« Ah ! C'est comme ca que tu as pu battre Ak... Toya ?! » Se reprit le blond.

Le regard furieux de Waya lui fit face : « Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?!! »

« Rien, rien... C'est juste pour éviter de les mélanger... Maintenant que son père n'est plus meijin et tout et tout... hé hé » Balbutia Hikaru, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulant le long de sa nuque.

« Ouais, y'a intérêt. » 'Manquerait plus que Shin appelle Ogata Seiji et Morishita s'adresse au meijin par son prénom. Tous une bande de cinglés, tiens. J'suis prêt à parier qu'en fait Hikaru fricote avec Toya derrière notre dos. A cette vitesse là, j'vais finir avec Ashiwara. Non, il serait plutôt de l'âge de Saeki. Ah ! Visions atroces ! Sortez de ma tête !'

Isumi et Shindo regardaient sans comprendre leur ami gesticuler puis s'écraser la tête contre un mur.

« Waya ! »

Ah ! Cette voix aussi était aisément reconnaissable.

« Sensei ? »

« Si c'est des coups que tu veux, je peux t'en donner ! C'est quoi cette horreur que tu oses appeler une partie ?! »

« Saa... Oui, je sais, j'ai mal joué mais regardez qui est là ! » Il désigna Isumi du doigt.

Morishita tourna vaguement la tête et revint immédiatement à Waya, « C'est pas une excuse ! Tu » Puis son esprit parut enregistrer la scène, « Isumi-kun ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Entrez, entrez, nous allons revoir cette superbe partie que tu nous as jouée hier. »

Waya fit un clin d'œil complice à Shinishiro et Hikaru alors qu'ils suivaient leur maître dans la salle d'entraînement des inseis, rapidement rejoints par les autres élèves du groupe d'étude. Et voilà où il en était.

Lorsque Morishita eut enfin terminé son discours anti-Toya, ils reprirent la partie de la veille et jusqu'à la fin, le regard d'Isumi enrubanna le goban de surprise,

'C'est moi qui ait joué ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens. Bon sang, quelle horreur ! Comment peut-il complimenter un jeu pareil ? Si on m'avait dit que je pouvais être aussi bourrin... Et les défenses ? Ce n'est plus une partie, c'est un massacre ! Si Yang Hai voyait ça, il ferait une crise cardiaque : lui qui me reprochait toujours de jouer trop prudemment... Enfin, je suppose qu'il serait moins laxiste sur le jeu si mon adversaire n'avait pas été Akira Toya.'

Heureusement, avant que Morishita ait pu lui demander la raison de son air sceptique, qu'il laisse échapper une parole de trop et se fasse passer par la fenêtre, Shirakawa, prenant pitié du petit Isumi prostré au sol, changea de sujet : « Et si vous vous prépariez pour vos parties de la semaine prochaine ? »

Le coup d'air frais fut accepté par tous et le cours se termina sans autre éclat.

En sortant, Waya laissa Isumi et Shindo en tête-à-tête pendant qu'il satisfaisait un besoin pressant. La nuit était tombée et le froid revenu. A part eux, le hall d'entrée était désert. Ils piétinaient sur place pour se réchauffer et Hikaru trifouilla dans sa poche, en sortant un malabar qui visita directement sa bouche.

« Shin-chan ? »

L'interpellé sourit, mais ses lèvres restèrent crispées à l'air sérieux du blond.

« Cette partie... c'est vraiment toi qui l'as jouée ? Je ne dis pas que tu es mauvais ! Au contraire ! » se défendit-il, « Je me demandais juste »

Isumi entendit le silence s'installer une fois de plus. Décidément, les surprises n'arrêtaient pas aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il avait cet esprit dans la tête, Waya et lui-même se posaient des questions sur Hikaru et sa relation avec Saï. Si Shindo avait eu recours, ou plutôt subi le même procédé d'apprentissage, cela pouvait expliquer sa très rapide ascension, mais pas ces quelques parties magnifiques qu'il avait joué. De plus, Saï avait été vu sur Internet et il n'était définitivement pas Hikaru. Cependant, comme l'avait dit Waya, l'influence du dieu du go se sentait dans son jeu. Peut-être... peut-être Shindo avait-il laissé son maître posséder son esprit le temps de quelques parties ? Non, c'était ridicule... et pourtant

« Hier, je ne me sentais pas très bien et j'ai un peu... déraillé, disons ; mais c'était définitivement moi. »

Le garçon approuva de la tête et Isumi se demanda s'il avait plus l'air soulagé ou déçu.

« Par contre, j'ai moi aussi une question, » continua-t-il. Hikaru le regarda étonné et légèrement inquiet.

« Saï... Il est dans ton esprit ? »

Les yeux et la bouche de Shindo s'ouvrirent en grand, « Non ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Ca va pas ! » Bégaya-t-il.

A l'air effaré de son jeune amis, Shinishiro se confondit en excuses et voulut détourner la conversation, « Et sinon, comment va Akira ? » Comme il reçut pour la deuxième fois en trente secondes un regard abassourdi, il sut immédiatement que cette question-là n'était pas une bonne idée non plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je saurais ? » attaqua violemment Hikaru.

'Comment ça... Si quelqu'un doit savoir, c'est bien lui : ils n'arrêtent pas de jouer ensemble ; même hier, après la partie, ils ont partis ensemble je crois... non... c'est mon esprit qui tourne à la perversité, j'imagine n'importe quoi' Il ne répondait pas et continuait de fixer Shindo, 'C'est moi ou il est rouge ? Impossible... C'est pour ça qu'on les voit toujours ensemble ? Et quand Hikaru dit qu'ils vont jouer au club'

Isumi rougit de plus belle à sa découverte, entendit Waya revenir, s'écrasa : « Pour rien ! C'était stupide, désolé ! Je dois être fatigué ! Bon, on y va ? » et, tournant la tête pour faire signe à ses amis, il s'élança à travers la porte... pour s'écraser contre une forme humaine.

Le choc brutal le déstabilisa et il battit l'air des bras, tentant désespérément de rétablir son équilibre, quand une main lui passa dans le dos et le ramena en position stationnaire.

Il faisait chaud, il faisait bon. Dans l'incertitude de sa chute certaine et son salut inespéré, ses doigts s'étaient agrippés autour de deux épaules fermes. La main salvatrice dans son dos était devenue un bras possessif autour de sa taille ; la consistance inexistante de l'air, une structure puissante de mâle ; le vague flou de l'esprit affolé, un éclair blond et deux verres de lunettes ; et l'enfant ne put que penser 'Mon dieu, s'il m'embrasse maintenant, je suis prêt à tout.'

A la vue d'Isumi, de son cœur tout crispé et son visage tout écarlate, le sourire de l'homme dévoila une belle rangée de dents droites. L'oisillon s'agrippait à lui, sage et docile entre ses bras ; la petite masse transie se blottissait contre son corps, en savourant la chaleur et la force ; les yeux purs et apeurés semblaient lui demander : « Pourquoi ne pas m'embrasser ? »

Sa main voulut presser plus fort, son visage s'abaisser lentement et sa bouche briser l'interdit. Il ordonna à ses muscles de se contracter, à son cou de se plier et à ses lèvres...

« Hum ! »

Le moment d'extase brisé, la présence importune révélée, Socrate dut livrer son Alcibiade au froid de la réalité. Le regard des spectateurs, certain innocent, certain accusateur, suivait ses moindres gestes, s'assurant que le démon tentateur laissait s'échapper la jeune et vierge proie qui rejoignait à présent son protecteur, Argus aux cheveux de sang. Le diable masqué abandonna son illusion et l'ange blond quitta son paradis, ne laissant qu'un pâle humain, « Pile la personne que je voulais voir ! »

0 0

Waya assista sans pouvoir intervenir à la rencontre de son compagnon avec son idole, sa presque découverte du carrelage et son sauvetage à la manga shojo.

'Ogata ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, lui ? Attend un peu, cette position... Shin-chan, fais pas d'connerie, lâchez-vous. Casse-toi ! Y'a Shindo ! Shin-chan !!!!!'

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

L'instant magique cessa et son ami revint vers lui, avec dans les yeux le regard fautif d'un amant découvert dans le lit. Il voulait s'excuser de ce bonheur refusé.

« Pile la personne que le voulais voir ! »

Tous regardèrent Ogata.

« Veux-tu venir au groupe de Toya ? »

Pourquoi lui proposait-il cela ? Ne lui avait-il pas déjà demandé et s'était vu refusé ? Shinishiro trouvait plaisir dans les motifs au sol, cachant sa rougeur ,« Je vous remercie, mais »

« La proposition vient de Toya, » insista l'homme. Dans ce cas... Une invitation de l'ex-meijin ne pouvait se refuser.

Isumi le regarda, cherchant de l'aide auprès de son ami. Pourquoi hésitait-il ? C'était une occasion inespérée. Waya lui balança un coup de pied discret.

« Ah... J'en serais ravi, » déclara enfin le pauvre perdu.

Le problème résolu, ils sortirent du département et se quittèrent. Waya était certain qu'Isumi ayant été seul, Ogata lui aurait proposé de le raccompagner. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ce n'avait pas été le cas.

0 0

'Ai-je bien fait d'accepter ?'

Shinishiro était allongé dans son lit, regardant sans les voir les kifus qu'il avait mis la journée à obtenir.

'Bien sûr, un cours avec Toya Koyo n'est jamais une perte, mais tout de même... Comment devrai-je me comporter ? Akira y sera certainement, nous referons peut-être même une partie. Ils vont être déçus, je ne sais comment j'ai pu me mettre dans cet état hier. Si seulement je pouvais poser quelques questions à Toya sur cette partie avec ce coréenâ€ mais comment amener le sujet ?

J'ai aussi le problème avec la scène près du Sumida. Pourquoi ai-je eu aussi mal au crâne ? Comme si mon cerveau avait été pressé entre deux étaux, qu'on y forçait des informations... Je lui demanderai cette nuit.

Et Ogata ? Kuwabara disait-il la vérité ? Je l'intéresse... oui, avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est évident... s'il me proposait d'aller chez lui, qu'est-ce que je répondrais ? J'accepterais, sans aucun doute ; le problème serait le lendemain : la douleur. Je n'y suis pas, mais je le sais : jamais je ne serais capable d'accepter une nuit unique. L'avoir touché, l'avoir senti et le voir passer à côté sans pouvoir lui sourire, ce serait trop horrible. Cela revient donc à refuser... Mais savoir que j'aurais pu le connaître, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et l'avoir laisser partir sans saisir cette chance... Je suis perdant dans les deux cas... Waya avait raison, cette situation était une erreur dès le départ, cela ne pouvait finir que comme ça. Que suis-je pour avoir espéré autre chose ?'

Ses doigts ruinant nerveusement les feuilles quadrillées, il s'assoupit.

0 0

'Hé bien, il a finalement dit oui. Tu es bien difficile à attraper, Isumi Shinishiro. Pourtant, ton petit corps tremblant entre mes bras... Maudits soient ces deux gamins, qu'avaient-ils besoin d'être là ? Quoique celui aux cheveux rouges – je devrai regarder son nom, cela devient agaçant – il avait l'air pour... C'est lui qui nous a arrêté mais il n'avait pas l'air choqué le moins du monde, au contraire, à la manière dont il regardait Shindo, il voulait sûrement éviter à son ami de se faire repérer.'

Il s'allongea tranquillement dans son lit, finit sa cigarette et reprit le kifu de la partie de la veille.

'Tu y es allé fort. Un jeu un peu lourd, peut-être ; mais prendre un tel risque, surtout venant de toi, d'habitude si prudent. Oui, tu m'as impressionné hier, cette passion que tu as manifestée... Je voudrais déjà être demain soir, te voir pour le cours de Toya, et au diable cette satanée règle, ne crois pas que tu en repartiras seul !'

Pressant dans sa main la promesse de son lendemain, il s'endormit.

Notes: Bon, qu'en avez-vous pensé? S'il y a des passages que vous

trouvez atroces, c'est sympa de le dire, que je ne recommence pas et

les change si j'ai le temps; idem pour les bons. Sinon, on arrive

bientôt à la fin, encore trois ou quatre chapitres. "C'est pas trop

tôt!" vous devez vous dire. C'est pourquoi je vous pose la

traditionnelle question:

Happy end ou drame?


End file.
